


Honey Bee

by Micky_bay



Category: MTV Scream
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Maybe - Freeform, Memes, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slow burn so slow they don't even have the matches and kindling yet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: “This town is so small it has only one gas station. When you walk in on a lazy Saturday afternoon, a bell alerts Carlos the blind parrot to your arrival. Dillard is usually throwing a ball around with some of the neighborhood kids barely managing to avoid knocking things off the shelves.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With Brooke and Stavo getting married, the group is asked to fly from Lakewood CT and meet them in Oceanside CA. Audrey decided to drive and got more than a little lost. But maybe it was for the best.

“Noah, I told you 2 hours ago, I’m still like a day and a half out. Why do you keep calling me?”

“C’mon Audrey, you know I have separation issues.” Audrey groaned and tried to stay focused on the highway ahead of her. “And there is nothing like summertime murder tropes which I can’t help but feel you’re setting yourself up for.”

“Can it Foster. I’ll be fine.” To be honest it had been over 6 years but it was still a thought that made her anxious.

“I’m sure you'll be fine. But you'll always be the raccoon eyed Goth girl in my eyes.”

“Keep it up and the only one getting murdered will be you.”

Noah droned on. “And I am just still so hurt you decided to drive cross country by yourself, past wonderful horror movie backdrops that I hope you are filming.”

“Because it’s so safe to film and drive Foster.” She noticed a rest stop sign indicating one about 5 miles. “Besides I needed some time to think.” The ‘alone’ part was implied but do best friends ever really leave you alone?

“I know.” Apparently not. “Stavo and Brooke getting married really makes you wanna sit back and think about where you're trying to go in life. Oh, by the way, you seem low on gas you should hit that rest stop up ahead.”

“DID YOU HACK MY CAR?”

Noah laughed thankful he was safe on the other side of the phone. “No silly. I hacked your phone. And you need your location on if you still want to get here by the wedding. You know the others will never forgive you if you skip out on bridesmaid duty.”

He was using his podcast voice and Audrey really wished she could strangle him right then. “You know what, I’ll kill you when I get there Foster.” she said a quick goodbye and hung up as she exited the highway into the rest stop.

She filled her tank and bought a cheap gps so she wouldn't be tracked anymore. The old woman at the counter offered her the emergency number for human trafficking victims and with the best diplomacy she had she took it and explained that she is in fact safe. She just had nosy friends.

The gps worked well enough to get her to her hotel for the night but come the next morning the gadget was as useful as horse shit. The only problem was that she found out too late.

She had been alerted to traffic and allowed the map to lead her on an alternative route that only began to look suspicious in the early afternoon when she passed a sign saying “Welcome to Alabrast!”

Angry, she ripped the thing from her dashboard and tossed it out the window. After doubling back to get it, she turned her location back on in an attempt to find out where the hell she was.

Within 5 minutes her phone was ringing. “You do realize I going to physically fight you Noah. Do you really still have the tracker active?”

“I hope you're not trying to run away from us Audrey.”

Audrey huffed out a laugh. “Hey Brooke.”

Somewhere in the background was Emma’s voice letting her know she was on speaker. “Hey, umm, isn't it usually the bride the one that gets cold feet?”

“Alright guys yuck it up.” Brooke changed it to a video call and Audrey saw that everyone was gathering around to say hi.

Brooke took the phone and Emma, Emma's med school roommate Bria, and Brooke’s cousin Charlotte and went into another room for ‘girl talk’. “So a little bird told me you're trying to ‘eat, pray, love’ you're way down here and while I appreciate your endeavor to find yourself you have 4 days to get here before I go bridezilla on you.”

Knowing full well that Brooke was not one to mess with when she's angry Audrey agreed to the deadline. Emma squished herself into the frame and asked how Audrey had ended up that far off the track. “Noah told me he was tracking me and I panicked and decided to buy a gps from a gas station and now I am in a town called Alabrast.”

Audrey turned the camera around to show the others the miles of trees surrounding her. “Are there any road markers?” Bria asked trying to be helpful.

She shrugged. “The last sign I saw was the city limit.” Alabrast. Why did that sound so familiar? The ladies clamored as they tried to find out where Audrey was and how to get her out of there. “Just, find me the nearest gas station or something. I’ll pick up a map and go from there.”

Charlotte gasped. “You can read one of those?”

“I wasn't Lakewood's only female cub scout for no reason.” it took a few minutes but they soon found one about five miles away.

As they said goodbye Brooke reminded Audrey of her 4 day deadline. “At least update your Instagram if you don't want us tracking you.” again she could do nothing but agree as final goodbyes were shared.

To humor the group she took a picture of the woods that she could see and posted it captioning it, “@audybethJ: never buy a gps from a gas station in the middle of nowhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ “It's comforting to know that no matter where you go there is an open air market. Here it seems like the market can't really decide where it wants to be. One weekend it's on Union South, next it's on Ashrock ln. Sometimes it will even spread from Civic Park to the town center or barely take up a full block on San Allegro.” _

Today it looked like the market was in high spirits most likely due to the warm weather. Cole told Audrey that his mother was in a stall selling dried grain and fruit preserves on the far side of the market towards the back. Figuring it would be better to have healthy snacks vs. the hunny buns she had hidden under her seat, she approached the booth she was told to look for, ‘Abrams & Co.’ Sure enough there was a small woman with dark hair tying up a parcel for a customer. Their eyes met and she waved her over.

“Audrey right? I’m Kori. Cole’s mom.” as if on reflex she pulled the younger woman into a hug. “So what brings you all the way out to Alabrast?” she asked returning to her spot behind the tables. “Oh and come sit out of the sun.”

Kori cleared a stool and motioned for Audrey to sit. Audrey did as instructed shocked that Kori was treating her like a relative come to visit. She found herself telling Kori about the wedding and Brooke's ultimatum, and she was kind enough not to laugh as Audrey related the gps issue that lead her to the town and then here interest in meeting Antonia Speed.

“Her stance on feminism is admirable and her Alabrast Letters helped me work through alot of … issues I was going through when I was younger.” she looked down slightly embarrassed. “I just really want to thank her.”

Kori let her finish and told her to wait while she hauled a few bags of duck feed over the table for a waiting patron. When she finished she turned her full attention back to Audrey. “With what you know about Antonia, you know she isn’t too keen on being crowded by fans. And she isn’t exactly shy but she isn’t the nicest around new people. In fact she and Cole got into it so often that we almost wouldn’t let them both out of the house at the same time. So just don’t get too hurt if she comes across cold.”

For some reason Noah’s voice rang through her head, “You know that’s why they say never meet your heroes. You’ll only get disappointed in the end. So even if I was given the option I would never meet Stephen king. Well not on purpose…” Amazing how even in her head he rambled. Now she wasn’t sure of how much she really wanted to meet Antonia.

“Do you know what she looks like?” Kori had put her glasses back on and was looking off somewhere.

“No. Like you said she's shy. Ish. There are no professional shots of her. Not even in her books.” she would deny it if ever asked. But Audrey was always on the lookout for a clear photo of Antonia’s face. But then again it lended itself to the mystery.

Kori sighed and checked her watch. “Unfortunately for you dear if Toni doesn't show up by now she won't make it into town in time.”

Audrey smiled at the nickname but felt her heart sink. She was so close and yet. “Well that's ok. This was all on a whim anyway.”

“Well now I don't want to send you on your way empty handed. Here.” Kori pulled out a bundle of granola and sampler jam jars. “These were for Miss Speed but you snooze you lose. You aren’t allergic to anything there right?”

She read the ingredients list and shook her head. “Good. Now take that over there to Stinger and tell her Kori sent you over.”

“Stinger?” Audrey looked in the direction Kori was pointing and saw a stall that was selling honey and beeswax products. There was a young looking lady that was playing with some children and allowing them to stick flowers in her hair.

As they put the last one in they were each given a small candy then they ran back to one of the florist booths. The one that looked to be the oldest stayed and spoke with Stinger about something causing her to pull out what looked like a small thing of cream and handed it over to the young girl.

“That's her famous blemish cream.” Kori said catching her staring. “Said to zap a zit in 20min or less. I know, I’ve used it. Now run along.” Audrey is shooed off and pushed in the direction of Stinger’s stall. “And come to think of it she should know where Antonia is.” Nothing else was said as Audrey was given a slightly less than gentle push towards the stall.

Audrey picked her way over while Stinger and the younger girl were still talking. “I’ll be with you in a second.” Stinger said glancing over her shoulder.

“Take your time.” Audrey managed to struggle out. Stinger gave her a once over then turned back to the girl.  _ ‘What the heck? Why did that sound like a 12 year old boy?’ _ she tried to shake off the embarrassment and look around the stall.

There were candles in varying shades of yellow and an even larger variety of shapes. The honey jars on the far side of the tables caught her attention. They were all arranged lightest to darkest and some had flowers or honeycomb suspended in them. They were aesthetically pleasing. Audrey snapped a pic and began editing it to post it.

“Hope no one’s face is in that.” Audrey looked up with a start and was face to face with the girl called Stinger. She felt her cheeks get warm. Dark brown eyes watched her as she tried to refocus.

“Umm no. Just the jars.” she turned the screen so Stinger could see it. She had created a black and white photo with just the jars in  their varying shades of yellow.

“Hm.” she tucked a stray curl behind her ear and tried to use a flower to hold it in place. “You're pretty good at that.”

“Thanks.” Audrey extended her hand. “Audrey Jensen.”

“They call me Stinger.” she said returning the gesture. “Local beekeeper. What brings you to Alabrast?”

“I got a little lost and stopped at the gas station for directions. Then I made friends with the dude at the counter. I told him I was looking for someone who wrote about a place like this and the dude at the counter told me to come down to the market and ask his mom.”

“And what did she tell you?”

“Oddly enough she told me to come ask you.”

Stinger looked past Audrey at Kori’s booth and Kori had her shades back on and was looking the other way fanning herself. “Well my line of work does let me meet all types of interesting people. Who you lookin’ for?”

Audrey shrugged. “I’m looking for Antonia Speed. I was told she’d be here but no luck. Kori says you might know where she is.”

“And Kori likes to say I know alot of things.” Stinger looked over at Kori again and this time she was looking in their direction and waved back. “What are you looking for her for? We don't want any trouble following her around.”

“No trouble. I promise, really. I’m just a big fan of her literary work and activism and I wanted to meet her. You know. Say thanks for making cool stuff.”Audrey let her sentence taper off and her eyes fell on some oatmeal cookies that were about the size of her hand. She laughed at the name. “Bee Squares?”

“They’re a collaboration. Kori actually provides the oats and my bees make the honey. Then Rafael, the baker’s son makes them. We each keep a box or two at our tables.”

A silence settled in before either of them spoke again.  “How much for 1?”

Stinger tried to hide a smile. “What's in your pockets?”

Audrey checks her pockets. “I’ve got, one fidget cube, candy wrappers, one $10 bill, 45 cents in silver coins, and a debit card. Oh and my phone.”

This time Stinger did laugh. “I can't believe you really just emptied your pockets.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Fair enough. The cookies are $2.50.”

Audrey handed over the $10 and asked for 4. “Since you're funny and I like funny, I’ll try to help you out. What time is it?”

“Uhh. 3. Why?”

Stinger pulled out a notepad and started writing something down. “Speedy lives a ways outside of town. But she should be getting home around 5 today. So if you really wanted to meet her then I would say wait for her at her house.”

“Wouldn't it be strange for someone to just show up at her house out of nowhere.”

Stinger ripped the page free and handed it to Audrey. “With where she lives no one outside of Alabrast knows it's there. Someone would have to have had to tell you. And I, an Alabrast resident, am telling you.”

Still unsure, Audrey took the paper and looked it. There was an address. But also written instructions and a small diagram of what looked to be a farm. “You're an artist arent you?”

Stinger looked at her stunned but then slowly smiled. “What gave it away?”

“You drew this map awfully fast.”

Before anything else could be said between the two, there was the sound of yelling coming from the parking area. “Uh oh. That sounds like Harold.”

“Cole warned me about him.”

Stinger climbed on a stool and tried to see who’s car he was yelling at. “Audrey what kind of car do you drive?”

“Um, a 1998 subaru forester.”

“What color?”

“Red. Why? Is it my car?”

Stinger looked like she couldn't really see that far. Suddenly her eyes flew open. “Shit!” she jumped down and started looking for something.

“What's happening?”

“He’s yelling at  _ my _ car. Look Audrey, I gotta go but I’ll see you around.” she took off and ran off to confront Harold. People soon laughed and continued milling about. Audrey looked to Kori who just shrugged.

“I don't want to leave her stall empty.”

Kori looked around and called one of the kids that was circling the table earlier. The child couldn't have been older than 8 went and hopped into the chair Stinger had vacated and sat swinging her legs.

§§§§


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take too long but soon Antonia came back out holding a tattered notebook and handed it to Audrey. “This was the first draft of the Alabrast Letters. I marked a passage that I think fits this situation quite well.”
> 
> “There is something cathartic about moving to a new place. Especially after everything that has happened. The house is quiet again. Not yet as lively as the one I left but I'm sure I’ll get it there eventually. 
> 
> The glade is beautiful in the early evening. The cattle have begun to find their way back to the barn thanks to Bobble. Tinker and Taylor are kind enough to try and corral the sheep but always end up playing just like the puppies they still are.”

Audrey should have mentioned she didn't like barns. But at least this one looked like it was being maintained reasonably and the farm house looked newly renovated. Regardless the sight brought back unwanted memories and that was why she sat with her chair fully reclined and her doors locked.

Antonia lived up a road that true to Stinger’s words would have gone completely unnoticed if you didn't know it was there. The trees that covered the road made it feel like you were entering a completely different world. And when they gave way Audrey could see a farm that was small enough for one person to maintain if they didn't mind keeping busy.

The road took her up to the house she was now parked in front of and it rose above the estate just enough to see everything in the clearing but not high enough to be seen from the road.

In order to pass some time Audrey took pictures of her surroundings and edited them and scheduled them to post to her Instagram later. Just in case.

5 o’clock came and went with no sign of Antonia. By this point Audrey was lured out of her car by a very playful border collie with mismatched eyes and was soon joined by two black and white huskys, one with blue eyes and one with brown.

The trio managed to trick her into following them and playing catch and tug of war so she didn't hear a truck pull up next to her car. She finally noticed when the collie took off running back to the car.

“Oh Audrey, you're still here.” Stinger hopped out of the cabin and greeted each of the dogs in turn. She had removed the flowers and had her hair thrown up into a loose bun with stray curls trying to make their escape. 

Audrey attempted to say something but ended up just shrugging and laughing nervously. Stinger looked her up and down. “Mind giving me a hand with these boxes?”

“Um yeah, sure.” she walked over and was handed a pair of working gloves. “So do you work for Antonia?”

Stinger unlatched the back of her truck. “Sorta. We’re going to be taking these into the barn.”

Audrey stared at the structure and tried to stay composed. "I should probably tell you now that I have bad history with barns and farm houses.” 

Stinger paused and looked between Audrey and the barn. “So what can I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“What can I do to make this easier? I can open the doors on both ends allowing light in and if needed, a quick escape. Or you can pile the crates at the entrance and I’ll put them away.”

Audrey was surprised that Stinger accepted her issue so quickly. She took a moment to think of the two options. “Why not both. That way I can see if anything is trying to sneak up on us.”

With not as much as a second thought Stinger agreed. “Great thinking. Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.” 

Audrey nodded along but then stopped. “Did you just meme at me?”

Stinger just laughed and disappeared into the barn. Once the other side was opened she had Audrey check if it was ok for her and told her to only bring the crates as close as she was willing to go. By the time they finished it was pushing 6:45. The pair leaned against the hood of Stingers truck as she tossed some toys around for the dogs.

“So I guess Antonia is still a no show.” 

“Not exactly. When I met you earlier and I said that I’m called Stinger.”

There was a pause as Stinger let the words sink in. Audrey’s face went through a range of emotions but settled on confused anger. She began pacing around and tried to convince herself that this wasn’t happening. “So wait. You are Antonia Speed? Like the Antonia Speed?”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Audrey. Someone told me you were a big fan.”

_ ‘She's joking.’  _ Audrey thought to herself. _ ‘How can she joke about this?’ _ she finally stopped and faced her. “Why didn't you tell me right then, at the market?”

“Where would the fun be in that? Besides, most people that come looking for me are usually looking for trouble. You know about what I write and say. I have quite a few people who are waiting to put a bullet through my skull.” her joking demeanor dissipated as she spoke. Audrey thought about her expose on the treatment of women of color with PTSD in the psychiatric field and there were some careers that were completely ruined by that article. 

“I’m sorry Audrey. I truly am, but when I meet new people my life is on the line.”

Audrey looked her in the eyes and she looked to be telling the truth. But she had learned long ago not to trust so easily. “And the whole town is in on it?”

“For the most part. Look, I’ll make it up to you. Kori invited us both to dinner and I’ll answer any questions you have. Deal?”

Antonia extended her hand to Audrey. “Before I say yes prove you are really Antonia.”

She smirked at the challenge. “Fine. Wait here.” 

Antonia disappeared into the house and the two huskies followed her in but the collie stayed at Audrey's side and looked up at her expecting pets. 

It didn't take too long but soon Antonia came back out holding a tattered notebook and handed it to Audrey. “This was the first draft of the Alabrast Letters. I marked a passage that I think fits this situation quite well.”

_ “There is something cathartic about moving to a new place. Especially after everything that has happened. The house is quiet again. Not yet as lively as the one I left but I'm sure I’ll get it there eventually.  _

_ The glade is beautiful in the early evening.  The cattle have begun to find their way back to the barn thanks to Bobble. Tinker and Taylor are kind enough to try and corral the sheep but always end up playing just like the puppies they still are.” _

Audrey looked out and like clockwork the cows were slowly creeping their way over to their outpost. With a sigh Audrey closed the book and gave it back. “What's Kori making, because so far all I’ve had today were these little ‘Bee Square’ cookies and a Red bull.”

A look of mortification crossed Antonia’s face. “God you sound like me in college. Don't let Kori find out.”

§§§§


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome one and all to the Abram's home for weary travelers and tired farm hands.” Cole said swinging open the door. “Check your boots at the door and if your dog breaks it you have to pay for it.”  
> Antonia pushed past him. “Funny how that doesn't apply when Gigolo breaks things.”  
> “Gigolo only breaks hearts Stinger. You know that.” Antonia ignored him pet the bulldog that was clamoring at her feet and moments later was already in the kitchen helping Kori finish up stuff. “Glad to see you stuck around Audrey.” he stepped aside and let her enter.

Antonia offered to drive and once the 3 dogs were piled into the bed of the truck they drove the 10 minutes to the Abram’s home.

“Welcome one and all to the Abram's home for weary travelers and tired farm hands.” Cole said swinging open the door. “Check your boots at the door and if your dog breaks it you have to pay for it.”

Antonia pushed past him. “Funny how that doesn't apply when Gigolo breaks things.”

“Gigolo only breaks hearts Stinger. You know that.” Antonia ignored him pet the bulldog that was clamoring at her feet and moments later was already in the kitchen helping Kori finish up stuff. “Glad to see you stuck around Audrey.” he stepped aside and let her enter.

The Abram's home was nice. It had a colonial style to it but the decoration of child art, stray shoes, and to-do lists stuck everywhere it felt lived in. Audrey liked that.

Two blurs ran past but Cole collared them and brought them over to Audrey. “These are the twins. Jacob, Kevin, this is Audrey.”

They mumbled hello’s then were released on their way. “Dinner is almost ready so come and make yourself comfortable.”

It seemed as though one more family was joining the party because in the sitting room a girl who couldn't have been more than 9 sat drawing at the side table. She had the same dark curly hair and skin Antonia had but the facial features were different. Antonia had a sharper nose.

Audrey took a seat and decided to send out a group text to fill in the others on what she's doing. After sometime she felt the kid staring at her.

“You look like an elf. Can you do magic?” the little girl was looking at Audrey expectantly.

“Um. No. And I’m not an elf.”

“Yes you are!” apparently this was not something the girl thought was up for discussion.  “You’re small; you have bright blue eyes, and you have pointy ears.”

“Hey! My ears aren’t pointy.” she snuck a look at them in a nearby mirror. “And who told you that that is what elves look like anyway?”

“Honey Bee.”

“Andromeda.” an older woman bearing a close resemblance to the little girl walked into the room. “I hope you're being nice.”

Andromeda stood and pointed to Audrey. “She says she isn't an elf but she looks just like the elf Honey Bee drew for me last Christmas.”

“I’m sure that was pure coincidence. Now go find your brother.”

She tossed aside her drawing and got up. “You're an elf and I’ll prove it.” with a pivot she was gone.

“I'm sorry about her. I'm Emily; you must be Audrey, Stinger’s new friend.”

She tried not to blush at the mention of the word friend. “I'm guessing Kori told you about me.”

“Some bits. Stinger filled in the rest. But dinner's almost ready and Antonia sent me to get you. Kori has her stringing lights.”

“Lights? For what?”

“Ambiance.” Audrey was lead through the kitchen and out to an open backyard. The table was being set by Cole and the twins while Antonia and another young man were in the oak trees above setting up fairy lights. Kori was running in and out dodging dogs and putting things on the table and constantly doing headcounts to make sure there was enough space and food.

Audrey looked around amazed. “Does this happen every Sunday?”

Emily shrugged. “More or less. Carnelian be careful please.”

“I’m fine mom.” the guy was hanging upside down from the tree trying to reach some of the rolls Kori had just put out. “But you mind giving me a hand?”

Emily shook her head and tossed a roll to him and one up higher for Antonia.

“Thanks Ms. T.”

“Sometimes I can't remember if my son is 6 or 26.”

“That’s your son?”

“Yep. And Andromeda is,” she pauses to grab a gold and silver haired woman as she was walking by, “Our daughter.”

The new woman stuck out her hand. “Evelynn Tripoli, Mayor of Alabrast.”

Audrey took it dumbfounded. “You have a beautiful family.”

Emily having let Evelynn go laughed. “It’s ok Audrey. It takes a bit of getting used to. Come sit with us.”

The two sat at the table talking as people and pets ran back and forth. Bobble the Border collie eventually settled at Audrey’s feet and soon after the meal started.

As easy as it could have been, no one tried to make her feel like the odd one out. Cole and Carnelian sat across from her and Antonia and tried several times to start some type of fight between themselves and the girls.

“For the record,” she whispered during her second slice of cake. “We could totally take them.”

Antonia leaned in smiling. “I know. If it comes down to it, you take Carnelian and I'll deal with Cole.”

“So where did you say you were from Audrey?” Kori asked trying to bring the pair back into the main conversation.

“I am from Lakewood CT. Also a very small town.” ‘ _ Please don’t ask about the murders. Please don’t ask about the murders.” _

“All the way from the east coast.” Evelynn chimed in. “What brings you this far west?”

“Some of my friends are getting married. I am actually heading down to Oceanside CA.”

“Beautiful place this time of year.” Kori called out to the agreements of some of the older ones at the table. “Will you be joining the trio for karaoke tonight?”

Audrey looked confused and Antonia shot back the rest of her soda avoiding her gaze. Cole saw this as an opportunity for trouble. “Yeah Audrey, every Sunday the three of us go down to Long Meadow and hit up the local karaoke joint. This week Stinger is the D&D and I do not intend to change that.”

Audrey tried to get out of the invite. “I don't want to intrude and besides, i was planning to be on the road as soon as possible.”

Kori was not having it. Not one bit. “Audrey dear. It is after 830 in the evening and you are about 7 hours away from Oceanside. You are not about to drive all night by yourself. I, Kori Abrams will not allow it.”

Cole laughed. “Wow mom, are you actually telling people to come get drunk with us?”

“#coolmom.” Carnelian joked giving Kori a high five. 

“I think,” Antonia said finally speaking up. “The choice is up to Audrey. But be warned, an Abrams made meal does not guarantee a safe drive for that long.”

Audrey did have 3 more days to spare. And since she was only 7 hours away what was an overnight, probably once in a lifetime chance to hang out with her favorite author and their friends. “I guess a few drinks won't hurt.”

Carnelian and Cole joined arms and lifted glasses in support of what she was now hoping was not the wrong choice.

Antonia said nothing but sipped at  her new drink. “You two are riding in the truck bed.”

  * §§§§




	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stared into her drink and let her smile fall a bit. Before answering she leaned over the counters and took one of the receipt pads and a pen and began doodling. “I don't think anyone really wants to be an activist. We see problems and we offer solutions that don't want to be heard. As for me,” she tried to shake away what was clearly a bad thought but it still left her looking sour. “I noticed too many people, women and men, who were treated terribly by the government and I thought ‘hey someone should say something about this’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that I completly skipped this chapter and the story was not making sense so thank you to everyone that read it and like it anyway!!!!

“Ok, before we get started we need to ask one important question.” Antonia turned to Audrey who felt more than a little cornered especially with the boys looking through the back windows at her.

“There's nothing to be afraid of.” Carnelian said trying to be more friendly than scary.

Antonia put a hand on her arm. “There are no wrong answers. We just want an idea of how the night might go. Ok?”

“I guess.”

“Who would you choose between Fall Out Boy and Tegan & Sara?”

Audrey stared blankly at Cole. What was this supposed to prove? Either way she still tried to answer. “Umm. I have to say Tegan & Sara.”

Carnelian groaned and slid down onto the bed of the truck. “Why is it always those two? Can someone other than me love P Stump?”

Antonia started the truck and pulled onto the road. “I’m sure his wife loves him.”

Audrey was still confused. “Did I answer it right?”

She got a flash of a smile as Antonia took another turn. “Like we said no wrong answers.” Cole took to chanting ‘One of us’ while Audrey could get no more information on the question. Eventually the conversations turned to professions.

“Everyone thinks that cus I’m the mayor’s son I’m into politics but I just want to dance.” Audrey was beginning to see that Carnelian had a flare for the dramatics as he flung himself into Cole.

“So I take it you're a dance teacher?”

“Dear god no. Let the record stand that not every black person has rhythm. I’m a school teacher. First grade to be exact.”

Cole cradled him and gave him a pat on the head. “Well you already know what me and Stinger do but what about you?”

“Oh, um I work as a photographer and occasional videographer in the areas surrounding my town.”

“Lakewood right?” Antonia asked taking a quick look her way. “What’s that like?”

_ ‘Full of secrets that come back to haunt you every 20 years.’  _ “Lazy on a good day. Beautiful in the fall.” The others nodded and they all tried to give comparisons between the two towns.

Eventually they pulled up to a bar that had ‘karaoke and beer’ written in neon lights. Before the truck came to a full stop the boys hopped out and made their way to the entrance. Antonia and Audrey were slower about it. “You have your ID right?”

“Never leave home without it.”

“Good cus no offense but you still look 16.”

“It comes in handy sometimes.”

Inside the boys were already at the bar asking for the keys to the karaoke room. Audrey watched the old woman behind the counter and she seemed to fit the description of Birdie the barkeep. “Her real name is Tonake Guang.” Antonia said catching Audrey staring. “Birdie is the guy at the door.”

Audrey snuck a glance at the doorman and absolutely no part of him looked birdlike.

Antonia took a seat at the bar and orders a cherry 7up. Audrey took the seat next to her and chose a beer. Both women regard each other respectively. “So I promised to answer your questions. You got any?”

“Not many.” Audrey took out her phone and opened her notes. “Just 45.” That got her a laugh. “First, why do you call the cookies ‘Bee Squares’?”

“That, is because we don't sell them anywhere outside of Alabrast. You have to be there to get a ‘Bee Square’.”

Audrey snorted at the pun and Antonia barely hid her laugh. “You seem proud of yourself for that one.”

“I most definitely am.”

“Ok then, next question. What made you want to be an activist?”

She stared into her drink and let her smile fall a bit. Before answering she leaned over the counters and took one of the receipt pads and a pen and began doodling. “I don't think anyone really wants to be an activist. We see problems and we offer solutions that don't want to be heard. As for me,” she tried to shake away what was clearly a bad thought but it still left her looking sour. “I noticed too many people, women and men, who were treated terribly by the government and I thought ‘hey someone should say something about this’.”

“And you became the someone who did.”

Antonia shrugged and looked at Audrey. “I honest to God didn't intend for any of it to happen.”

Audrey put her phone away and took a sip of her drink. “If it's any consolation I always thought your writing was amazing. And I mean I get it. The being treated poorly by the government part. My friends and I had been through some  **_deep_ ** shit when we were about 16-17 but the entire time people thought we were just imagining things.” Now it was Audrey’s turn to look sour. “I was about 21 when  _ The Alabrast Letters _ came out and my best friend Noah got the set for me and told me to read them about one chapter a week. And I’m not going to hide it but there were times I thought about writing back and times that I did. But all in all, your stuff helped me see that even though I felt alone with my thoughts I wasn't. As your characters healed I did too. In all honesty it was the best help I had gotten the entire time.”

The two held eye contact and it was very clear that Antonia did not process complements like that very well. For the first time Antonia was speechless and she mumbled something into her drink.

“How many times I gotta tell you we don't serve your kind here Speed?” her glass slammed onto the counter and both women turned in the direction of the voice. A man who couldn't have been any older than them stood at the other end of the bar nursing a brandy.

Antonia’s mood shifted completely. “Fuck off Cloyd. No one was bothering you.”

“You bringing your new little girlfriend here and parading your fagatry around like y’all own the place bothers me.”

Audrey stood up. “What did you just call us?”

“Audrey don't.” Antonia grabbed her arm. “He just wants to start a fight.” Confused blue eyes searched brown ones and she sat back down. “Besides he’s just pissed that I slept with his sister.”

Caught off guard by the comment, Audrey didn't see the boys walk up. “Yeah and he’s talking alot for someone who fucks his cousin.” Carnelian had appeared with Cole at his side.

“Yeah. Hey Cloyd, how’s this for fagatry?” in a flash Cole pulled Carnelian down to his level for a kiss that lasted until Cloyd got up to leave.

“Y’all are gonna burn in hell.”

Antonia raised a glass at him and the boys kept kissing but flipped him the finger. “We’ll save you a spot.” It didn't take long for the bar to return to its original volume. The boys separated and began ordering drinks. Audrey stood dumbfounded. Antonia sucked on the cherry that had been bobbing in her soda.

“So that just happened.”

Cole slung an arm over her shoulder. He slid her a shot of Fireball. “That was Cloyd Andrews. The resident homophobe of the area.”

“And an explanation to the reason Cole was chanting “one of us” in the back of the truck.”

Antonia had her drink refilled and raised it to the other three. “Cheers queers.”

Audrey downed her shot and turned to Tonake. “I’m going to need something much stronger.”

~~~

By the time the night came to an end, there had been several failed attempts to get Antonia to sing with them, a drunken acapella rendition of ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’ that started because Cole and Audrey couldn’t find a song they wanted to sing, and Carnelian and Antonia doing the memorized Just Dance choreography to “Girlfriend” by Avril Lavigne while Cole assumed he was singing but the video Audrey was taking (which ended up being in selfie mode and is just three and a half minutes of Audrey giggling) proved otherwise.

With some help from Birdie Antonia loaded her three merry makers back into the truck and set a course for home. There were mumbled laughs and nonsensical phrases being said by the others that somehow made complete sense to the other two.

“How were they?” Kori asked as Antonia pulled up.

“Pretty good. I only had to stop for vomit once.” she rolled both boys to the end of the bed and their mothers helped them into houses and cars. Antonia collected her dogs and several to-go plates (Kori tossed them in the cabin when she wasn't looking) and finally headed back to her house.

Ever so often she stole looks at the sleeping person next to her trying to figure out what to do? As the truck came to a stop, Bobble, Tinker, and Taylor hopped out and tried their best to help move things into the house.

She cleared a spot on the couch and got out some blankets. Antonia went back out and watched Audrey from the porch for a bit. Bobble sat next to her. “Well, I should bring her in shouldn't I?”

Bobble trotted over to the truck door and sat. “Fine.”

She opened the door and Audrey’s arm flopped out. Antonia shook her gently. “Audrey. Audrey wake up we have to go inside.” Her eyes opened for a moment but closed again. “Audrey.” she groaned and tried to turn away but the seat belt stopped her. “Can you walk at least?” Again no real response. Antonia sighed and unbuckled the belt. “Lifting it is.”

As carefully as she could Antonia eased Audrey over her shoulder and walked her into the house. She first went to put her on the couch but it turned out the huskies thought the set up was for them and were already comfortably sleeping. “Really you two?” Bobble hopped up as well and wagged her tail indicating that she thought this was funny. “This is pure mutiny.”

On to plan B. The only other room she had available was the guest room upstairs and there was no way she could sack carry Audrey at that angle. She balanced Audrey on her feet and tried to get her to stand. “Hey Audrey, you want a piggyback ride?”

She swayed but opened her eyes. “You can't lift me Noah. You have noodle arms.” poor Noah whoever he is.

“No I don't Audrey. Just get on my back.” she thankfully compiled without anymore quips and Antonia squatted down and Audrey climbed on. “Alright.” she said mostly to herself. “One step at a time.”

Antonia was thankful she had just cleaned the room thanks to the twins spending the night a few days ago while Kori and Cole were out of town. Audrey was dropped on to the bed and immediately tried to burrow under the blankets. Antonia went and got her a glass of water and a pair of sweats. When she came back into the room Audrey was sitting up and staring blankly at the floor “I don’t know if you have any night clothes but you can use these.” Audrey covered her face and grumbled something but Antonia couldn’t hear what was being said. “Drink this and get some sleep.”

Obediently she emptied the glass and handed it back. “Can you hold my hand until I fall asleep?” With the color in her cheeks Audrey looked like a little kid. It was kinda cute.

“Ok. I’m gonna go put this glass away and if you are in bed by the time I get back I will. Deal?” Audrey agreed.

When she came back into the room Bobble had wormed her way onto the bed and Audrey was already half asleep but still held out her hand. “You came back.”

She laughed and pulled up a chair. “Stinger always keeps her promises.”

“Good night Antonia.”

She smiled and took her hand. “Good night Audrey.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation was about the same and she reminded them of the last sober post she had made the night before. “It was of a line of shots, how did you think my night was going to end?”  
> Brooke checked but wasn't satisfied. “So did you bed any cuties?”  
> Audrey smiled and turned the camera on the dog at her feet. “I woke up next to this stunner. Here Bobble.” Brooke and Emma cooed over her for a bit and then even they had to say goodbye but not without reminding Audrey she had 2 days left.  
> “Don’t take forever.” Brooke pouted. “I’m not used to you being gone this long.”  
> “Yeesh Brooke you marrying me or Stavo?”  
> “Well we’re already married in Sims so if he acts up I like to have my back up close by.”

When Audrey woke up the next morning there was a mass sitting on her stomach. Even though she felt like her head was full of cement she still tried to look as see what it was.  _ ‘Oh cool, it’s just a dog.’ _ Audrey’s eyes flew open.  _ ‘Not cool, I don’t own a dog.’ _ The movement caused Bobble to look back at her bothered. It took her a few more second to realize where she actually was.  _ ‘Not the worst way to wake up after a night out.’ _ The buzz of her phone alerted her to messages she’d missed.

**KNowah** : AUDREY BETHANY JENSEN YOU BETTER BE ALIVE AND HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXCUSE FOR NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS!!!!

She looked and there were about 7 missed calls from him, 2 from Brooke, 4 from Emma, and a “pick your way to die” adventure photo set from Stavo. “He cares in his own strange way.” she said to Bobble who was trying to get comfortable again. She tried to look less hungover and pull up video chat. Noah picked up after 2 rings and it looked like he was in an amusement park.

“Oh thank god you're ok.” the strange voice made Bobble come investigate. “You have a dog now?”

“No. This is Bobble, Stinger’s dog.”

“Who’s Stinger?”

Audrey didn't want to out Antonia. “She's a local. I went out drinking with her and her friends last night and right now my head feels like roadkill.” Bobble licked at her face and she tried to get her to move over.

Stavo wandered into frame. “Hey Jensen, you like my message?”

“Yes Stavo it was very you.” he clicked his tongue at her and said a quick goodbye. Noah came back into focus.

“You know you have to call the girls right. Emma and Brooke are in a fit. Your location is still off.”

Audrey felt a twinge of guilt. “I’ll call them next. I promise. But where are you anyway?”

“LEGOLAND!!” She and Noah talk a bit more before they say their goodbyes and she calls the girls as promised.

The conversation was about the same and she reminded them of the last sober post she had made the night before. “It was of a line of shots, how did you think my night was going to end?”

Brooke checked but wasn't satisfied. “So did you bed any cuties?”

Audrey smiled and turned the camera on the dog at her feet. “I woke up next to this stunner. Here Bobble.” Brooke and Emma cooed over her for a bit and then even they had to say goodbye but not without reminding Audrey she had 2 days left.

“Don’t take forever.” Brooke pouted. “I’m not used to you being gone this long.”

“Yeesh Brooke you marrying me or Stavo?”

“Well we’re already married in Sims so if he acts up I like to have my back up close by.”

~~~

When Bobble’s pawing at the door became unrelenting, Audrey forced herself to her feet and made her way to the door. On the wall ahead of her was an arrow sticky note pointing her in the way to the bathroom.  _ ‘How Thoughtful.’ _ She followed them down a hall to what she assumed was the guest bathroom. She saw a set of towels and toiletries were perched on the counter with a note on top.

_ “Morning, _

_ Didn’t know if you wanted to brave going out to your car or not so I left some stuff here for you. There is a breakfast plate in the microwave (so the dogs don’t get to it) and if you wanted to find me I am in my workshop. (The barn you helped me load the crates into.) And don't mind the bee that lives on the table. His name is Herbert and he has only 1 wing. (But don’t ask him about it. It makes him self-conscious.) _

_ Anyway, see you when you get up.” _

Audrey chuckled at the little note and decided to use what was provided before going out to her car for things to shower and change.

With Bobble still dutifully at her side she followed more arrow sticky notes down to the kitchen and they both ate what was left for them (didn't look like the huskies knew how to share all that well) then went out to the barn. The doors were open on both sides just like Stinger had done for her the evening before and Bobble ran in unhindered but Audrey still couldn't bring herself to actually go in. A small table held a bell that she recognized as the ‘ring for sex’ bell but the sex had been taped over and ‘assistance’ had been written over it. Just as Audrey when to ring it, Antonia popped around the corner. She had on an [ apron](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232969296) and had her hair braided back with a backwards cap on. “Hey there sleepy head. You sleep alright?”

“Yeah. Thanks for getting me back safe.”

“No problem. Bobble would never forgive me if anything happened to you.” Stinger smiled and leaned against the doorway.

Audrey sheepishly looked at the ground. She knew she rarely got drunk without some type of incident. “How bad was I?”

“Not too bad. You didn't throw up on the way home but I did have to carry you upstairs and you did call me Noah and tell me I have noodle arms.” She flexed a bicep and the shirt pulled at the muscle underneath. “I must beg to differ.”

_ ‘Be still my beating heart.’  _ Audrey covered her face in shame. “You clearly do not have noodle arms, but believe me, from the bottom of my heart. My bad.”

“Oh I’m not finished.” mortification crossed Audrey’s face. “You also didn't want to go to sleep unless I held your hand. But don't worry. That was actually really cute.”

“Oh god, I’ll take my stuff and go. You’ll never have to see me again.”

The girls share a laugh before it falls into silence again. “Did you have any plans for today Audrey?”

She shook her head and looked around. “None really. My friends tell me I have 2 more days to get down to Oceanside so I'm debating if I want to show up early or not.”

“There’s an idea.” Antonia said. “What about your questions? You never got a chance to finish asking me the others.” She felt like she was reading into it but it sounded like Antonia wanted her to stay.

“I mean I don’t want to get in your way.”

“Well you’ve missed all the hard labor portions of the day. I’m just working on orders for the shop and I could really use a distraction.”

“You have a shop?”

“Writing is not as lucrative as one may think.” Audrey glanced around at the property then back at Stinger. “I had cheat codes.”

“Well I’ve never been on an active farm during daylight hours before.” Audrey said finally earning her a look from Stinger. “How about a tour?”

“Why not?” she turned and started back into the barn. “Do you know how to ride a horse?”

“Maybe.” Audrey called back.  _ ‘Audrey Jensen you have no fucking clue how to ride a horse what are you doing?’ _

Stinger walked out with two horses behind her. The first one was covered in white and grey spots. “This is Milkshake. She is a Grey Dapple horse. She’s curious and likes to make new friends.” she handed the reigns to Audrey who tried to look like she knew what she was doing.

“And this is Chicken Nugget. The twins named him. He is a Buckskin and an asshole.” she handed Audrey his reigns as well and went back for the saddles.

“So why is the grey one named Milkshake?” Audrey asked as Stinger tried for the third time to get a saddle on Chicken Nugget who kept moving.

“For the love of god hold still ya dick. Sorry. She got her name because when she was born she didn't start walking right way. We were all sitting around waiting for her to take her first steps and it was taking hours. To lighten the mood Carnelian played a video that had the song “Milkshakes” in it and she got up and walked over. Finally.”

The horse stood still long enough for her to secure the saddle and hop on. Audrey mimicked the movements to the best of her ability and although shaky, mounted properly. Stinger tried not to laugh.

“You saw nothing.”

~~~

It didn't take too long for Antonia to lead Audrey on a path that took them around the farm and they lazily chatted back and forth.

“So which dog is Tinker and which is Taylor?”

“Taylor has blue eyes and Tinker has brown ones.” she shrugged. “The real difference is the fact Tinker is the good twin and Taylor is not. Like, at all.”

But they both seemed so sweet. “Taylor is so nice to me though.”

“She’s plotting.” there was no hesitation in her statement. “I once had a dress for an event I needed to go to and literally 20 minutes before I was to leave the house she snatched it from my suitcase and ran it through the fields. I ended up having to toss the thing.”

They circled out to where the cows were grazing and Audrey remembered her questions. “So other than writing what do you like to do?”

Stinger thought and pulled at her horse trying to keep him on the path. “Well I like taking care of my land and those on it, yes even you Nug-nug. But I guess I’m into art. Ish.” she fell silent seeming to have never really given it much thought. “I do yoga when I remember.” Audrey laughed as she snapped a picture of road with the horse in the foreground. “So other than photography what do you like to do Audrey?”

She stammered, surprised to have the question directed back at her. “Well photography and film were my majors in school but my best friend likes comic books and I guess I do by default.”

“Comic books you say? Are you a Marvel or DC kinda gal?”

“Batman has my heart but Black Widow or ma boy Steve just needs to say the word and I’m theirs.”

“Same.”

Audrey tried to think of what else she liked to do. “Um… I think I’ve been tricked into mentoring photo students from the local high school but it’s kinda fun so I don't really mind.”

Stinger glanced over at her while struggling with Chicken Nugget. “How does that happen? Can you not dude?! Sorry, go ahead.”

“Well, Lakewood is a small town so everyone knows everyone.”  _ More than many of us would like. _ “About 2 or 3 years ago some students came to me and asked me to critique some of their pieces and now a group of six or seven kids meet once a week to talk about professional photography and I tend to oversee the meetings.”

Stinger sighed. “Yeah it sounds like you got bamboozled. Nug what the fuck?”

“What's wrong?”

“He wants to run but I don't want you to fall behind.”

“Can Milkshake keep up with him?”

Stinger looked at the Dapple with a worried look. “It's been a while.” both horses nuzzled at each other seeming to be having their own conversation.

“I say let him go.” Audrey smiled. “We’ll keep up.”

“I hope you know what you're in for Audrey Jensen.”

“Well Ms. Speed, a little competition never hurt anyone.”

Antonia cocked a brow but shrugged it off. “Alright.  The best thing for us to do is get them into a trot and they can take it from there. Got it?”

It didn't take long for Nugget to get Milkshake into a full gallop and Audrey felt like she was flying. They tore through the fields and crossed at least 2 paved roads and at some point passed a lake.

“Is this all still your property?” she called out. Damn Nugget was fast. She couldn't hear whatever answer she was given but the horses kept going. Somehow the pair had looped back around to the lake and Milkshake managed to pull ahead enough to win the impromptu race and Audrey saw first-hand how much of a sore loser Chicken Nugget really was.

He kept going until he found a muddy portion of the lake shore and with Antonia still on the saddle; he laid down and rolled in it.

Audrey tried not to laugh as Antonia screamed. Eventually Nugget got up and trotted off towards the barn with Antonia screaming after him. “I can't fucking believe you! Don't walk away from me Nugget! NUGGET!!”

She dismounted and went to help Antonia out of the mud. “I’d be lying if I said I didn't think this was funny.”

“I hate him so much right now. That's. The 4th saddle he’s ruined like that.”

“Well you did say he was an asshole.”

“And now you see why.” Antonia was covered head to toe in mud and without warning she removed her shirt leaving her in just her undershirt and jeans and sending Audrey into a gay panic. “Let’s head back. I gotta wash up now cus SOMEONE IS A GIANT PISS BABY!”

~~~

Audrey sat at the kitchen table petting Bobble while Stinger got cleaned up. It turned out she had 2 other horses named Soot Sprite and Squeak that were also Dapples but darker in color than Milkshake. Nugget had made his way back to his stall and ignored Antonia as she tried her best to clean him up. Now Audrey was helping herself to some leftover Bee Squares and scrolling through social media liking posts and creating some of her own.

Eventually Stinger came down with her hair redone and had switched to a t-shirt and shorts. “Sorry about that.”

“No worries. Are you ok though? That looked like it hurt a bit.”

She stuck her leg out and Audrey could see a bruise beginning to bloom on her thigh.  “I’ve taken worse so I’m sure I’ll live. You want lunch? I’m making sandwiches out of Kori’s leftovers.”

“Um… sure.”

Audrey watched as Antonia moved through the kitchen in fluid continuous movements. She started at the table giving a bottle cap of water and pollen to Herbert. Then she moved to fill the bowls for the dogs and with one sharp whistle the three were side by side eating. Finally she began making not two but five sandwiches. “Will there be others joining us?”

“No.” she leaned against the counter as she spread something on a slice of bread. “But by the time we finish eating it will be time to pick up the twins from baseball practice and I usually drop them off at the store with Cole and I like to be nice at times and take him lunch.”

Audrey nodded absently and continued editing a picture she had just taken of the dogs. Suddenly a plate slid in front of her and the fridge was opened again. “I have beer, white wine, apple juice, various hard liquors, and pineapple Fanta.”

“Apple juice please.”

Two glasses were poured and Antonia took her seat across the table. Lunch was mostly silent as both women were either eating or messing with their phones. “So Audrey Jensen, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what are your favorite subjects?”

Seemed like an odd question since she hadn’t been in school for a while, but Audrey tried to answer anyway. “Art classes were usually fun. English and history were great because Noah would get into debates with the teachers that more often than not lead to them kicking him out of class.” she paused to take a sip of her drink. “And P.E was cool cus it let me work out some pent up rage.”

Stinger fought back a laugh as Audrey finished. “That was not the subject you were talking about was it?”

“No, but thank you for telling me that anyway.”

“Well my favorite artistic subjects are usually people, sometimes landscapes, anything that shows that life happened in that spot.”

Antonia nodded and finished off the last of her drink. “I would love to see some of them one day.”

Soon plates were cleared and both Antonia and Audrey headed out to her truck. “So Ms. Jensen you have two options. You can stay here and hang out with the animals or come with me to get the twins and drop off some mail.”

“I’ll go with you.” Audrey said quickly hopping into the passenger seat. “Farm houses scare me and I don’t want to be alone in one.”

Deciding not to press the issue Stinger started the engine and they were off. It was a 15 mile drive to the field and since she didn’t have to pay attention to the road this time she filmed some shots and sent them to Noah after adding little stickers and bitmojis into the clips. Finally the truck pulled into a sandlot and a team of little league players were working out on the far end.

They got out and leaned against the hood of the car. “Did you do any sports in school Audrey?”

“Not really, but I joined the school paper so I ended up covering a lot of games and stuff. You?”

Stinger shrugged and kicked at the dirt around them. “I played soccer. Stopped out of embarrassment when I broke the coach's nose.”

Audrey had to laugh at that one. “You what?”

“It rebounded off the goalpost and hit him straight in the face.” she said as one of the kids struck out. “Never went back.”

Soon enough practice ended and the twins made their way to the truck. “Jacob, Kevin, you both remember Audrey right?”

Kevin went for a handshake but Jacob watched her skeptically. “Are you one of Cole’s friends?”

Audrey shrugged. “Kinda.”

“Cole makes weird friends.” he said nothing else as he hopped into the truck bed with his brother. She and Antonia exchanged glances as she handed them their sandwiches.  

“I feel like Jacob doesn’t like me.” she said as she got into the cabin.

Antonia took a quick look in the mirror at the boys who were whispering together. “Yeah, he’s a bit odd. But don't worry. He did the same to me.”

The drive to the general store was short and before the truck even stopped Jacob yelled ‘Parkour’ and jumped out earning him an earful from Stinger. Inside Dillard was at his dutiful spot while Cole had all the lights off and his face on the counter. Audrey went for the dog while Antonia went for Cole.

“Hey? You sober yet?” Stinger asked as she dropped the bag with his food on his head.

Cole didn't move but managed a laugh. “I’m moderately functional.”

“Then we’ll take that as a no.”

Cole lifted his head but kept his eyes closed. “Audrey? You're still here?”

She left her spot near Dill and came over to the counter. “Decided to hang around for a bit.”

Cole finally opened his eyes and he was clearly still very hungover. “Were the boys nice?”

“They were … interesting.”

“My deepest apologies. How ‘bout Car and I bring dinner over to make it up? If I recall we are overdue for a jam session.”

Antonia had at some point picked up a piece of jerky now waved the snack in his face. “You two leave my place a mess every time you come over.”

The pair looked each other up and down before Cole smiled and not in a comforting way. “I see what's happening here.” he came around the corner and stood between the two women. “You want to keep our new friend all for yourself.”

Antonia scoffed. “I knew I hit that pothole too hard last night.”

“Audrey, you and I got completely drunk together so we already have more in common than little Miss Speed over here.” he put his arm around Audrey and pulled her away. “Not to mention I am much cooler than she is. Plus you’re Slytherin, I’m Ravenclaw. We’re practically cousins.”

Even though she had no idea what he was going on about but she felt the need to stop him somehow. “Just gonna put it out there that I am not all that close with my cousins.”

“No matter.” Diversion failed. Suddenly Cole’s face lit up and he turned to Stinger with an even bigger smile. “We gotta do the thing.”

The girls exchange looks. “What thing?” Audrey dared.

“We have a representative from each house! We can have a house cup!!”

Audrey looked on in confusion and Antonia tossed the last of the jerky to Dill with a loud sigh. “Audrey, Cole clearly has a head injury of some type and we should leave him alone.”

“See! You do what her all to yourself!” Cole wrapped around her and told Stinger that she needed to share.

“Feel free to stop him at any time Audrey.”

Cole reminded her of Noah that one time he pounded two redbulls during finals. “You know I don't remember the last time someone fought for my attention. This feels nice.”

Antonia groaned in defeat as Cole cackled. “But no really do you want to play house cup with us?”

_ ‘You are an avid Potterhead and these seem like cool people.’ _ Audrey thought to herself. “I mean sure. How do you play?”

Stinger pulled out her phone. “It's literally just a group chat.”

“I only had it like that because we didn't have all the houses represented. Now the real games can begin.”

“Like what?” they both said with varying levels of concern.

“Well Jensen, gimme your number and find out.”

“He only wants your number because he thinks your cheeks are cute and you have pretty eyes.” The trio turned and saw Jacob taking a soda from one of the displays.

A thoroughly embarrassed Cole stormed over and snatched the drink. “You have to pay for these you know.” Jacob snatched it back and threw $2 and him. Meanwhile Audrey was still in shock. “Audrey, I can explain!”

Audrey was red as well but managed to keep her features schooled into a neutral expression. “You think I have cute cheeks?” Cole screamed and left the building with Dill trailing him. Jacob walked along the aisle stuffing snacks in his pockets.

Stinger crossed her arms as he came around the counter and rung himself up. “That was low Jacob.”

“It was going to happen sooner or later and I for one don't have the patience for it.” he turned on his heel and left.

“Apologize to your brother Jacob.” Stinger called after him.

A belch was returned in place of an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So when do you think you'll be heading out?” Stinger called over the whirr of the mixers.  
> ‘It would probably be too late to leave tonight.’ she thought. “Well I’ve never been on a real farm for a full day before.”  
> “As opposed to?”  
> “My friends and I spent some time wandering around abandoned farms.”  
> Stinger stole a glance as she reached for the vanilla. “Legally?”  
> “Technically.” Audrey shrugged. “We’re small town kids with nothing better to do.” This time Antonia stopped the mixer and looked at her. “We were like 13 and broke.”

The pair had tried to find Cole but he seemed to have left the shop completely. After placing Kevin in charge they left.

The ride home was quiet. “I feel bad for just leaving.” Audrey eventually said.

“He’ll be fine.” Stinger tried to give her a reassuring smile.  “He’s just embarrassed. The worst that will happen is he and Jacob are going to fight, Kori will make them apologize to each other than in like a week and a half they're gonna have something new to fight about.”

She chewed on her cheek still unsure. “We should go back. I should tell him I’m not freaked out or something.”

“Not a great idea. He isn't a talker this close to an incident. Here.” she dug into her pocket and unlocked her phone. “He’s saved under Coleslaw. You can text him from my phone or save it to yours.”

She decided to send it from her own phone.

**_To Cole_ ** : hey this is Audrey. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not mad or creeped out over the cheeks thing.

**_To Cole_ ** : If it's any consolation I think your hair is really pretty.

**_To Cole_ ** : for a Ravenclaw.

She sighed and set her phone aside just as Stinger’s buzzed. “Umm you just got a message from Throbbing Thesaurus.”

“God. It’s just Carnelian. What’s it say?”

The word ‘anal’ with three question marks was all that was in the message. “This seems awfully personal I shouldn't-”

Stinger slowed down to look at it and take the turn that lead up to her house. “I’ve been ignoring his texts and he’s trying to get me to respond. Mark it as read please.”

After parking they both got out and were ambushed by the dogs wanting to play. Audrey knew it wasn't her place but her curiosity always got the best of her. “You guys fighting?”

“No. He wants me to watch his sister this weekend and I just don't have the energy.”

“Andromeda, right?” the little one who made fun of her ears.

“Yup.” Antonia tossed a stick and Tinker and Taylor both took off after it. “She's a good kid. Just don’t have the time. Got a wedding order to fill by tomorrow evening because I’m a dumbass and I allowed 2 day shipping to be a thing.”

Audrey didn't even notice as she was lead into the barn and to Stinger's work room.  She looked around in shock. “This place is amazing.”

“Thanks. Car and I did the renovations ourselves.” There was a separation down the center of the barn where on one side were the horses and on the other several heavy duty sliding doors hiding what looked to be a separate room.

“So what's the name of your shop anyway?” she asked as Stinger moved the doors out of the way.

“Stung. Authentic, sustainable, and biodegradable bee products all made by hand by yours truly.” Stinger gave an overly dramatic sales smile as she gestured to her extremely cluttered workbench.

_ ‘She has dimples.’ _

“So what are you making now?”

“Well I have a few orders for body scrubs to fill and when I send body scrubs I send samples of my honey balm so I have to make and package these hopefully by tomorrow.”

Audrey looked at the pile of jars on one end of the table and the raw materials at the other. “Do you need any help?”

Stinger looked through her order list and shrugged “Maybe, do you know how to make sugar scrubs?”

“Absolutely not.” was her overly enthusiastic response.

“Ok,” Stinger laughed. “How good are you at labeling?”

“Well I worked in a comic book store with Noah for most of high school. He never wanted to do the stocking and inventory so I guess there’s that.” She remembered how she would wait for Noah to fall asleep on the job and then cover him in price stickers until he woke up.

“Eh, you’ll do then.” Audrey was handed an extra apron similar to the one Stinger had been wearing that morning and was positioned at the end of the table. “I am going to be making some [ Honey Vanilla Sugar scrub](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/298645019020134326/) first then seeing how much time we have; I might make the [ Soothing balm](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425942077251252249/) tonight or in the morning.”

“How many are you making?”

“Of each? 20 large and 15 sample jars of scrub, and the same amount of balm but reversed.” she set up the jars she needed and pulled out a sheet of labels. “You saw how I put these on right?”

“Not really.”

Antonia pulled out a completed jar to use as an example. It was hexagonal with one sticker on the front and one on the lid. “My advice is to put the top sticker on after you've sealed the jar so it can match up. But you do you.”

Audrey looked it over about twice before nodding in understanding. “Well I can't really show off my labeling skills if there is nothing to label.”

Antonia hip checked her. “Ok. You wanna help so bad pick a music genre and play something. Wi-Fi password is ‘get_stung’ and Bluetooth speaker is ‘nugnugno’. And a heads up, I will be judging.”

“Good thing I have an astounding music collection.”

She scrolled through her playlists and selected her relaxed study mix. Piano covers of popular songs came through the speakers and Stinger made a face that Audrey couldn't really tell was good or bad.

She stood by as sugar and other ingredients were measured into a large tub and mixed together. Audrey leaned against a counter as she waited for her portion of the job to start.

“So when do you think you'll be heading out?” Stinger called over the whirr of the mixers.

_ ‘It would probably be too late to leave tonight.’ _ she thought. “Well I’ve never been on a real farm for a full day before.”

“As opposed to?”

“My friends and I spent some time wandering around abandoned farms.”

Stinger stole a glance as she reached for the vanilla. “Legally?”

“Technically.” Audrey shrugged. “We’re small town kids with nothing better to do.” This time Antonia stopped the mixer and looked at her. “We were like 13 and broke.”

_ ‘No you were 17 and running for your life. But she doesn't need to know that.’ _

Brown eyes searched Audrey’s face and though she tried not too she turned red under the stare. “Pass me the middle tub of honey on the shelf behind you.”

Unsure at the sudden change of topic she did as told. “Can't really say around here is any different. We have a few abandoned structures around here that lead to at least 1 broken limb a year.”

She popped the top off the tub and let the dark gold liquid pour over the now sandy mixture in the bowl. “But if you want to join me for morning chores you better be ready by 6:45 the latest. You good with hard labor?”

“You're not the only one with a gun show around here.” Audrey flexed and Stinger pretend to swoon.

“Ok. But Tuesdays are busy and I hope you can keep up.”

~~~

With teamwork, the orders and samples were done in record time. The dogs followed them into the house and dinner was served.

“Sorry if it's not to taste.”

“Don't be. I am an unexpected guest and you have done more than honestly I would have.”

Stinger held up her glass. “To hospitality.” Audrey returned the sentiment and they clinked glasses. “So Audrey, you've met my friends. What are yours like?” The rest of the evening was spent swapping stories and photos of friends and similar interests.

~~~

The next morning Audrey woke up to the sound of paws and whispering in the hall. “Quiet Tink. Audrey is still asleep.” A whine of protest left the dog followed by a soft bark and a ‘good boy’. She watched as shadows moved back and forth and water started up and it sounded like at some point Stinger was on the phone with someone in another language and soft laughter punctuated the conversation.

At about 6am a paw was tapping against the door with whining coming from the perpetrator. “Bobble. If she wants to get up and help she will. We can't wake her up.”

_ ‘I guess now is as good a time as any.’  _ Audrey opened the door to Antonia trying to pull Bobble from the doorway.

“Oh shit, sorry did she wake you up?” she let go of the dog who turned circles trying to get Audrey to pay attention to her.

“Not really, I’ve been on my phone for the past few minutes.”

“Ok cool. You still down for helping out today or did you want to head on down to Oceanside this morning?”

Audrey scoffed. “And pass up the opportunity to fulfill my childhood dream of being a farmer? Absolutely not.” she gave in and rubbed Bobble’s waiting belly.

Stinger shrugged and headed for the stairs. “Ok but I’m starting my rounds in 30 minutes. If you're not on my 4x4 by then you're getting left Shutterbug.”

“Shutterbug?”

The look on Stinger’s face told Audrey that this was a slip of tongue and she was desperately trying it back track. “Anyone who stays in Alabrast for more than 2 days gets a nickname.” sounds convincing. “Yours is now Shutterbug. And don't try to get us to change it. It's already your name in the group chat.”

Audrey watched her go down the stairs and out the door.

25 minutes later (she timed herself) Audrey was down in front of the barn just as Antonia was backing the 4x4 out with a wagon attached.

“Just in time. You ready for a real day on the farm?”

“I hope so. What's first Ol’ McDonald?”

“Oh we got jokes this morning? Ok, well I hope you stay funny. First is putting bales of hay out in the pasture for the cows, horses, sheep, and goats. How good is your balance?”

“Descent. I think. Where are we getting the hay from?” Audrey was lead unto the barn and she looked up at the rafters and saw that the whole roof area was packed.

“I’ll toss them down and you can load them on the wagon.” without waiting for an answer Stinger was on her way to the top. “You ready?”

“No.” she called back up. She adjusted the goggles and gloves she had been given and Stinger laughed as the first bale came down. Though the force almost toppled her, Audrey caught it and walked it to the wagon.

“See. Not so bad. 14 more to go.”

_ ‘What?!’ _ Eventually all 15 bales were arranged on the wagon and Antonia joined Audrey on the ground. “Good job.” Audrey beamed. “Now get in.” Audrey panicked.

“What?”

“I’m gonna drive the 4x4 and on my call you're gonna throw the bales. That's why I asked you how your balance was.”

_ ‘I’m gonna die.’ _

Though it sounded terrifying, baling was alot of fun. Audrey managed to balance as Stinger drove back and forth giving the signal to toss a bale. Once the field was covered they returned to the barn to drop off the wagon and feed the dogs.

“Alrighty then. Up next is milking the cows and releasing the other animals to graze.”

“Whoa! How many animals you got?”

It turned out Stinger had 4 horses, 8 cows, 12 sheep, 6 goats and 5 pigs. “Everyone but the cows and the pigs go out. All we really have to do is open the gate and the dogs do the rest. Once the cows are done milking they walk themselves out to pasture.”

The pair hopped onto the 4x4 again and Audrey got to see the 2 other barns that were not reached on yesterday's tour. One large one held the cows while the other held the goats and sheep separated by a wall.

“Did you and Car build this one too?” Audrey asked snapping a picture of the sunlight filtering through the roof of the cow barn.

“Yes and no. There were already barns here. He helped me tear them down and we rebuilt them together.” When she turned around she saw that Stinger had the cows lined up and all but two were attached to milkers. When she caught Audrey staring Stinger handed her a stool and a bucket.

“Dian and Folly are still pretty young so I milk them by hand. I’ll show you then you can try on Dian.”

“And she won’t kick me?” Audrey couldn't help but think of all the cartoons where the milker got a face full of hoof.

“If you treat her right she won't.” Stinger scratched around the cow’s harness and placed a kiss between her eyes. “You gonna be a good girl Dian? Huh?”

If the baby talk didn't have Audrey ready to laugh the resounding ‘moo’ that Dian made did the trick. “Ok show me how to do this.”

‘ _ Oh god it's warm _ .’ was Audrey’s first thought but after going at it for about 10 minutes she was disappointed at how little milk was in the bucket. “How’s it going over there with you?”

“Pretty good. Got some visitors though.” Audrey turned and saw two cats trying to tip into the bucket. “Meet Dunkin’ and Donut.” Dunkin’ was a tiny tortoise shell cat with black and orange and white fur. Donut was a tabby cat with markings that looked to be little circles. Stinger had Dunkin’ by the neck to keep her from falling into the milk. “Hand me the cup next to you.”

Audrey did as instructed and watched as Stinger lifted out some of the milk and placed it nearby. True to her name, Dunkin’ went over and put her face in it completely blocking Donut. “They’re so cute.”

Stinger laughed as she set out a second dish for Donut. “Two of our several farm cats that wander around here. How’s it going with you?”

Audrey tipped her bucket so Antonia could see. “I did my best.”

The pair finish up and took the milk back to the workshop to be bottled up and placed in a cooler for later.

“You don't have a bee allergy right?” Stinger asked as she was handed a beekeepers suit.

“No allergy but I can't say I won't cry if stung.” she hears Stinger mumble a response as she pulled on the outfit on. Several crates were loaded into the back of the truck and they were off this time to collect honey.

“So the here is the run down. We’re gonna collect from 3 hives, bring them back and put them in extractors, take the milk and some of the honey into town for the Bakery and we need to drop the remaining milk at the mechanics. Sound good enough?”

“Can't complain. I’m helping you do whatever it is you do.”

~~~

The hives were scattered around different plots of land including the one where Kori grew her crops. “The bees pollinate of course and they help everyone grow the best crops they can. Plus the different fields offer different flavors.” 

As they collected the frames and replaced the missing ones Antonia told Audrey about each of the hives and the things people use the honey for. “Mostly as sweeteners but I’m sure Brooke has informed you of the health and beauty properties.”

Once they reached the barn they made quick work of placing them in the extractors, removing the suits and loading the milk, mail, and honey onto the truck. “Rafael likes the honey from the Jersey Orchards hive so I like to take him a frame or two.”

Audrey tried to talk around the honeycomb she was snacking on. “And how much does he pay you?”

“We have a barter system in this town. Mostly we trade services but to keep the lights on we charge the bare minimum especially for handmade goods.” 

The ride into town was smooth so that the milk wouldn't shake and curdle. Audrey filled the silence by describing what her friends were upto via Instagram and snapchat. “Would you mind if I sent a picture of us to them? They only know you as Stinger and that you're a local.” 

Antonia twisted her face in thought. “You won't tag me in anything right? And no geocoding?”

“Are you saying yes?”

“If you agree to my conditions?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Stinger laughed a bit and put on some sunglasses. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Promise that you won’t tag me or geocode anything.”

Audrey laughed but put up her hand in a Boy Scout salute. “I, Audrey Bethany Jensen, will not tag you in the picture and I will not geocode. Scout’s Honor.”

They both laughed and when Stinger reached a stop sign they snapped a picture. “Send it to me.”

_ “Every small town has a bakery. In Alabrast, New Spain Bakers is located on the corner of Cherrywood rd and Union South. Run by a father and son partnership they treat the locals to old spanish treats along with your standard bakery stables. Don't let their simplicity fool you. I’ve seen how much effort Joseph puts into his shop and everything he and his son produce. It makes even a simple bagel taste like heaven.” _

The bakery was right where Antonia had said it would be? Really she smelt it before she saw it. When they did pull up to the shop, two teacup pigs ran out to greet them. “Audrey meet Bowser and Wario. Rafael's pigs.” a young man ran out after them.

“Hey Stinger, you know these knuckleheads can spot your truck a mile out.” He stopped when he saw Audrey. “So you’re the newbie?” he extended a hand and they exchanged greetings. “Car has told me a bit about you.”

Audrey wrinkled her nose. “Does everyone know everyone around here?”

Rafael shrugged and began pulling things off the truck. “It’s something like that. So Stinger, whaddya bring me?” he batted his lashes as she began handing him things.

“Two racks from Jersey Orchards, comb included, and fresh milk. What do you have for me?”

“Come inside and find out.” Audrey admired the comfortable interactions Stinger had with those around her. They each carry a load in and the bakery store room and Audrey watched as one rack was put onto an extractor. “You had breakfast yet Audrey?” 

She shrugged. “I had some honey and granola earlier.”

He smiled at the two ladies and pulled out a tray of what looked to be French toast. “These are called [ Torrijas](https://www.thespruceeats.com/how-to-make-torrijas-spanish-bread-pudding-recipe-3083047) . They’re still hot but would you like to try one?”

Stinger wasted no time grabbing one. “Your dad is letting you make these now?”

“Not really,” he shrugged offering a plate to them. “But Papa is at the doctor’s today so he said keeping it simple would be the way to go. How are they Audrey?”

She tried to peak around the one she shoved into her mouth. “They’re freakin’ delicious!” she grabbed several more and Raph glowed proud.

“Good. I always burn them.” He lead Audrey around the shop letting her sample things here and there. “How much longer you in town for?”

“I’m on a deadline so I have to leave like really early in the morning.”

Raphael made a face as he moved around putting things into two brown bags. “Well, stop by anyway. We might have something for you. Stinger, you stopping by Sugar’s place after this?”

She was sitting on the ground playing tug of war with both pigs going in opposite directions. “Wasn’t planning on it. But you got a delivery to make?” he slapped a sticker that read “Para Dulce” onto one of the bags. “I’ll take that as a yes. Throw in 3 more sourdough rolls and you have a deal.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who is Sugar Deve?” Audrey asked once they were back in the car.
> 
> “Sugar Deve is Alabrast’s oldest resident. Her father bought the land most of Alabrast sits on back in 1875. Now we collectively take care of it and her.” It was a short drive to the other side of town where Sugar lived. Audrey was tasked with holding the breads and was trying not to eat any.
> 
> “Hang tight bud.” Stinger said trying not to laugh. “Sugar will most likely try to force feed you some anyhow.”
> 
> “So is Sugar just the way you described her in the books?”
> 
> Stinger turned off the road and up a path. “She is too crazy to try and make up anything about her. All the stories she told in the book are real stories she told us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a quick look therough and I notice I had forgotten a chapter. it has been added so check chap 5 if youwanna be all caught up!

_ “Sugar Deve was not an easy person to describe. She had lived through several wars, all of segregation, and has had more husbands than possibly legal. But despite her age nothing gets past her. A change in perfume will prompt questions of a new romance. A different hairstyle brought a look that made you question your decision. The list can and knowing her will go on. I guess that's why every resident is brought to meet Sugar. She can see into you somehow and you realize that you heal faster when you know you can’t hide. _

~~~

“So who is Sugar Deve?” Audrey asked once they were back in the car.

“Sugar Deve is Alabrast’s oldest resident. Her father bought the land most of Alabrast sits on back in 1875. Now we collectively take care of it and her.” It was a short drive to the other side of town where Sugar lived. Audrey was tasked with holding the breads and was trying not to eat any.

“Hang tight bud.” Stinger said trying not to laugh. “Sugar will most likely try to force feed you some anyhow.”

“So is Sugar just the way you described her in the books?”

Stinger turned off the road and up a path. “She is too crazy to try and make up anything about her. All the stories she told in the book are real stories she told us.”

Sugar’s house was located in a clearing at the end of Ashwood Crescent. She had some fields around it and some animals roaming around. Off to one side was a woman hunched over and looking at something. “Whatcha lookin’ for Sug?” Stinger yelled through the window.

“Is that my Toni bologna? How you doin?”

“Don't.” Stinger said as Audrey snorted with laughter. They parked and got out to go help her.

“You lose something you old bat?” the two women shared a hug and a laugh.

“Just trying to remember where you buried your love life.” the sound of Audrey accidentally smacking herself to keep from laughing at Antonia’s face. Sugar playfully pinched Stinger. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a friend with you? Hi sweetie, I’m Zeltina Deve but everyone just calls me Sugar.”

Audrey introduced herself and was again caught off guard by a hug. “She’s a new friend who’s passing through to Oceanside.”

“I fought a girl down in Oceanside back in 1925.” she said and Audrey dropped her jaw. “She poured custard in my hair while I was on the pier with a boy and my Ma had just straightened my hair. I think her name was Berthadine.” 

Sugar wandered off mumbling to herself and stinger walked over and put her arm over Audrey’s shoulder. “Welcome to Alabrast.”

“Y’all just gonna stand out there whispering all day or you goin’ to come inside?” Sugar called from her porch.

The pair walked in and the house was just as it was described in the books. “You really couldn’t make this stuff up could you?”

“Oh believe me I tried.” together they unload the breads that Raphael sent and from somewhere in the house Sugar returned with snack packs for the two of them.

“I always try to have things when you kids come around. Aubry I hope you like homemade chex mix and honey roasted almonds.”

“It’s great Aubry.” Stinger struggled out over a laugh. “10/10 highly recommend.”

Sugar ignored them and looked into the bag they were unpacking. “What’s all this mess?”

“Raphael sent you some fresh loaves of bread and we are putting them away.” Stinger explained.

“Who sent it?”

“Raphael.” she said louder.

“Who the hell is that?”

“You know him Sugar. The baker’s son.”

It took a moment before she caught on. “Oh that cute little boy that runs around with Carnelian.” Sugar wandered out of the room again.

“I swear she chooses when she wants to be senile.” stinger laughed walking to the other side of the kitchen to get some teacups out. “You want some tea while we’re here?” Audrey nodded. “Come find one you like.”

“Toni.” both girls turned at the name. “You got a new friend and you're walking funny. I may be old but I know what a fuck buddy is. Aubry is she reciprocating? Wisica says she doesn’t always.”

Both of the stood red in the face out of embarrassment. “OK YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!”

She did not. “Ain’t nothing to be ashamed of. Hell back in my day there were so many ladies left single from the wars I was having a grand time.” she kept talking and by the time she was done Stinger had shoved a roll in her mouth to keep from screaming and Audrey was tempted to throw her hand on the stove to have something else to focus on.

“Sugar.” Stinger said after a deep breath. “Audrey is a new friend but I’m walking with a limp because I fell off one of the horses yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you just say that?” Audrey groaned and practically banged her head on the table.

“Audrey, you see what I have to suffer with?”

~~~

     Eventually everything settled down and they had some homemade  [ lemon ginger iced tea ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/528117493798787101/) that went well with the sweet rolls they brought. Eventually they managed to leave with Sugar giving her an invitation to come back at any time.

“So that just happened.” Audrey said as they made their way down the road.

“It did.” Stinger laughed. “And I understand if you want to hightail it out of town right now because I know I do.”

They both tried (and failed) to hold their laughter in. “So how many of her stories are true?”

“No one knows. She’s outlived anyone who could say otherwise.”

“I feel like that’s the ultimate power move.” Audrey thought about it. “I think I want to be like Sugar when I grow up.”

A look of mock horror crossed Stinger’s face. “Please don't.” The girls made one more stop before finally heading back to the farm. Together they brought in bags and placed them on the counters.

“So is this what a normal day in Alabrast is like? Hi Bobble.”

“Mostly.” Stinger checked the time realizing they had spent longer than intended with Sugar and a good majority of the day had gone by. “So Audrey, are you all set to head out in the morning?”

“I think so. Brooke sent me the address to the hotel like five times so I can use my phone to get there.” Stinger passed her a beer and took the seat next to her. They drank in silence save for the dogs playing in the next room. “What are you thinking about?”

Stinger’s eyes widened at being read so easily. “Nothing in particular but something you said at the bar.”

“Pre or post blackout?”

“Pre. You said something about wanting to respond to the letters I wrote in the books.”

Audrey remembered the box of responses she wrote for each chapter. “You wrote in a way that made us feel like it was really us you were talking to.” She took a bigger than needed sip of her drink to calm down. “It was a bad time but the letters… your letters made it ok.” 

If her complexion would have allowed it Antonia would have been bright red. “Well I always knew I had an effect on people but I didn’t always think it to be for the best.”

“Well in this case it was.” 

“I never really thought people would connect so deeply to the subject and.. I don't know, I guess it’s nice to hear someone enjoyed my work for a change.”

~~~

Audrey’s phone went off at 4:30 am. She shuffled around as quite as she could to gather her things and get ready to go. She had put her bags in her car so she could make a clean break for it and managed to make it to the front door before Bobble snuck up and pulled her jacket from her hands and lead her off. “Bobble no. I can't play right now. I have to go. Bobble!”

The dog didn't care. She let Audrey get within arms reach before taking off again. When she finally gave up the jacket they were in the kitchen and that was when she noticed a thermos of coffee that was still hot, sitting on the counter. Underneath it there was a note.

_ “Dear Audrey,  _

_ I don't know how early you were planning to leave so I hope this is still warm. It’s been great getting to know you and feel free to come find us again.  _

_ I hope you don't mind but I picked the lock to your car and put in some gifts for you and your friends. Tell Brooke and Gustavo I say congratulations on their marriage.  _

_ Don't forget to stop at the bakery and gas station on the way out of town. _

_ We’re gonna miss you Shutterbug. _

_ Antonia Speed _

_ P.S: Don't forget to shut off your a/c once you get to the grapevine and text me or the group chat when you finally get there.” _

Audrey smiled and carefully put the letter in her pocket. This time Bobble let her leave after a few kisses and scratches. She got in and just as she was promised there was a crate of Stung products (including the zit cream) sitting in her passenger seat. She looked back at the house one more time and noticed a dim light in one of the side windows but no movement. She turned around and waved goodbye just in case.

As promised she arrived at the bakery shortly after 5 am and was greeted by the pigs and Raphael’s mother Constantina. After being given some things for breakfast she was prayed over and sent on her way. 5:30 had her outside the gas station and there was a red minivan parked outside. Leaning against it was Cole who was tossing a toy back and forth with Dillard and Gigolo.

“Hey stranger.”

He looked up as she walked over. “Morning Audrey. I didn’t think you would actually show.”

“I always try to keep my promises.”

The two looked at each other for a minute before Cole spoke again. “Sorry for ghosting you after that thing with Jacob. He means no harm, really.”

“Don't worry about it. And I meant what I said. I’m not creeped out.” 

They hugged it out and Cole made her promise that she would come see him first if she was ever back in Alabrast. Finally she passed the town sign and was on her way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not to disrupt this wonderful little heart to heart but Bobble is in trouble. C’mere you.” She put it on selfie mode and bobble came to sit with her and once she saw Audrey her tail was going a mile a minute. “So, I think it’s safe to assume that Bobble is in love with you. So like I said she was- hold still, Sit.- she was throwing a fit because you left. Now Collies are herding dogs and this one took it upon herself to herd chickens into my room the past several nights.” Between laughs Audrey tried to ask why. “If I knew I would stop it but if this happens one more time I am sending her to Lakeview since she wants to be with you so bad.”

The drive was long but by 4pm Audrey was in Oceanside being sandwiched in a group hug.

“Finally you’re here.” Stavo said helping her with her bags. “Brooke was getting a search party together and was trying to convince me to enlist the folks down on the base.”

Audrey looked at Brooke who had been attached to her arm for the last 15 min. “What? I can, have, and will find you guys if the need arises.”

“While that’s comforting Brooke, I have to agree with Stavo that it’s a little excessive.”

“Besides she seemed to be in good hands.” Noah was carrying the gift crate and was making implications.

Emma came and secured her spot on the other side of Audrey so she didn’t go after Noah right away. “So what was Alabrast like?”

“I’ll get you Forster, don't worry.” he still wasn't off the hook for hacking her phone. “Alabrast is pretty. The mountains made pretty backdrops. We could use one for the Reception.”

Charlotte was leading the pack up to the rooms and stopped to ruffle Audrey’s hair. “Well we still have 2 weeks and now that you’re here-”

“Finally.” Brook stressed.

“Brooke. But now that you’re her we can start with the real wedding preparations. Starting with spa days.” the others laughed as Audrey twisted her face.

“Was that a plural?” Audrey looked at the others and saw Stavo giving his goodbye salute. “Oh no!”

~~~

Stinger and Audrey had exchanged texts over the next several days and she had just finished convincing Milkshake to get back into her stall when her phone pinged.

**_From Shutterbug:_ ** They r holding me hostage.

**_From Stinger:_ ** Wat?

Audrey sent a photo of her legs wrapped in seaweed and foil.

**_From Stinger:_ ** Lmao you look like a baked potato.

**_From Shutterbug:_ ** they have been exfoliating me for hours and I feel like a plucked chicken.

**_From Stinger:_ ** Tell everyone to use the balm I sent. Help each other rub it in. Great bonding time ;)

A few more texts filled Stinger in about the goings on of the day.

**_From Shutterbug:_ ** They want me to go blonde.

She tried to visualize it.

**_From Stinger:_ ** Keep your hair conditioned. U doing the roots too?

Audrey sent several options that she had been given. And Stinger told her she would have to ask Cole for his opinion.

“Tell her that if she is going to go super light she needs to keep her roots moisturized.” Cole had come over for dinner with Andromeda and looked over the options. “She has thick hair so it probably won’t be a one time appointment. Please have her send picks when she’s a carrot top.”

~~~

Audrey still wasn’t sure why Noah had decided to come with her to the hotel gym but he’s there and mostly playing on the stationary bike and scrolling on his phone. “So who was she?”

“Who was who Foster?”

He pulled up her insta and showed the picture of her and Stinger. “From @audybethJ with no location and the caption ‘If you get lost in BFE sometimes the locals make great friends.’”

“Are you worried about being replaced?” she gave him a look. Noah wasn’t the jealous type but he had grown extremely protective over the past few years.

“All I know is that you aren’t the most spontaneous person and when you are spontaneous things don’t always go well.”

“Screw you I’m plenty spontaneous.”

“Audrey the last time you did anything on a whim you ended up in a fist fight two towns over in Sunset Glen.”

“They started it. And I was only 22.”

“You're 23 now Auds.”She said nothing but scoffed and increased the incline on the treadmill. “But you had fun?”

“Yeah. And Antonia is super cool. And her friends are pretty nice too.” she smiled at the thought of how quickly they accepted her into their group.

“That's cool. Question though, who is Carnelian? He is talking about a house cup in a group chat and then in a private one he is asking about your photo equipment preference.”

She turned off the machine and started to hit him with a towel. “Haven't I told you to stop going through my texts?”

He held the phone above his head. “I’ve read almost all your texts since like middle school. Tell me who he is?”

“We both know I’m not above biting you.” that seemed persuasive enough to get her phone back. “Carnelian is one of the people I met in Alabrast. He is friends with Stinger and he is actually pretty nice.”

“What does he look like?”

“I swear you're worse than Emma and Brooke.” with that she left the gym and when to take a shower. Seeing as her friends had lovingly dispersed her things throughout their rooms it took some time to get everything together. 

Noah tagged along still talking. “By the way I have a broject I wanted to see if you could help me with.”

“Did you just say broject? Please don't tell me you are trying to become a tool.”

He looked hurt. “And if I am? Besides, you know you’re my #1 bro Audrey. But anyway I wanted to film an opening to my podcast.”

There was no such thing as privacy between the two, so he got comfortable on the toilet seat while she got in the shower. “Don’t you mean a new recording for the thing?”

“I know what I said. But I was thinking of filming some of them just so people can see me.”

“Attention whore.”

“One of my many vices. But what do you think?”

“I know you’re going to be a brat about it if I say no.” the soap Stinger had sent was nice and it smelt of lemons and had an exfoliator that wasn’t too abrasive. “Do you have an idea or space you wanted to use?”

~~~

The spa days weren’t as bad as she had expected them to be. It felt nice to be with her friends and laugh as the staff took care of them. On the day of her hair appointment Emma’s roommate Bria came with her facing the same fate. “I don't know why she wants us all to be blonde.” It was going to be about a 4 day process and since Charlotte, Emma, and Brooke were technically already blonde they were going to come in on the last day.

Bria was not very chatty but then again neither was Audrey so for the most part it was small talk and pictures for social media. “So where do you plan to go after med school?”

“I want to be an emergency room nurse.” she didn't look up from her magazine but Audrey saw the smile. “I love the fast pace of the ER and knowing that for some people you are their first step to survival.”

“God complex?”

“There’s a little in all of us.” she smiled. “But it's really the feeling of being needed.”

“Let me guess, tragic anime backstory.”

They share a laugh. “Something like that.”

The hair took 3 days and by the end of the very long process her hair was very blonde but kept her roots dark. “Y’know, just incase I have to rock a buzzcut.” she told Stinger over Facetime.

“Looks good.” she looked to be out in the barn and Audrey could hear the horses nearby. “By the way would you like to know what Bobble has done in protest of your leaving?”

“Please don't let it be of the poop variety.”

Antonia laughed and left what she was doing to find the problematic fur child. Bobble was playing with Kevin and Jacob in the front yard.  Kevin came and said hello right away but Jacob soon followed with a mumbled apology about the last time they spoke. She was touched that he at least had the nerve to do it himself.

“It’s ok little dude, I remember being your age. I was a straight up asshole so it’s probably just cosmic payback.”

“Not to disrupt this wonderful little heart to heart but Bobble is in trouble. C’mere you.” She put it on selfie mode and bobble came to sit with her and once she saw Audrey her tail was going a mile a minute. “So, I think it’s safe to assume that Bobble is in love with you. So like I said she was- hold still, Sit.- she was throwing a fit because you left. Now Collies are herding dogs and this one took it upon herself to herd chickens into my room the past several nights.” Between laughs Audrey tried to ask why. “If I knew I would stop it but if this happens one more time I am sending her to Lakeview since she wants to be with you so bad.”

Audrey’s laughing attracted Noah and Emma and they popped in and said hello. “Thanks for keeping her safe while she was out there.” Emma said ruffling Audrey’s hair.

“No problem.” she said giving a small smile. She forgot how shy Stinger could be around new people. She appreciated the smile she kept even if it was slightly forced. “Alabrast is always open to wanderers and their friends.”

Noah studied Stinger’s face and from the looks of it she studied him right back. “So you’re Antonia Speed?”

“That’s what they tell me.” Banter. Good sign.

“Love your writing. And Audrey told me about your activism. Looked you up a little. You are very interesting.”

The connection buffered as she went back into the barn. “Thank you. And Audrey told me about your podcast. I’ve listened to a few episodes. I can say the same about you.”

“Wait which ones have you listened too?” Audrey didn’t want her listening to the Lakeview murders.

“Just the one on Jack the Ripper so far and while I enjoy your opinion on how he was stopped I don’t think that prostitutes managed to stop him completely. And I think that the copy-cat was an apprentice.”

“That is 100% impossible.” Noah was in go mode and tried to take Audrey’s phone. He gets ready to start his lecture on the subject and Audrey snatched her phone back and said a quick goodbye. Noah cut her a look. “Tell her this isn’t over. That theory is completely impossible I don’t even…”

Her phone pinged and there was a new message from Stinger.

**_From Stinger_ ** : He can't hide from the other theories that are out there!!

Laughing she showed it to Emma. “Remind me to never let these two meet in person.”

The morning after the rehearsal dinner Audrey was woke up to several snaps of Stinger chasing chickens out of her room and a very smug looking Bobble with the caption, “This is your child now.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our friendships were nothing short of rocky in the beginning but those days are behind us and I am grateful that you saw past by punk brat attitudes and and literal destruction of person property and let me tag along on this wonderful journey you two have been on.” She was crying again but as promised it was happy tears. “You two are some of the strongest people I know and I wish you the world.”

§§§§§§§§§

The night before the wedding there was a candlelight vigil on the beach. It was just for those of the bridal party that was actually from Lakewood and everyone brought pictures of friends that were lost back in the “dark days” as everyone referenced it now. It was the first time in a pretty long time that Audrey looked at the photo of Rachel. She had it scanned and saved on many different electronic devices but there in her hand she held the original. It was the last photo they had taken together, Audrey had kept it in her wallet for the last 7 years so it was more than a little torn and faded in some parts.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by Noah bounding over. “You know this is a good idea Brooke. For those of us that were there, doing this is almost like a catharsis like with the ancient Greek nobles-”

Audrey tuned out the rest of the commentary. Noah dealt with his emotions by talking. There were two pictures in his hand so for once no one stopped him. “So how are we doing this?” Emma asked. She held her picture of Will face down and at arm's length.

_ “Guess guilt doesn't go away for any of us.” _ Audrey thought to herself.

Brooke passed out paper lanterns and tape. “I mean if you want to say something out loud you can but I want us to tape the pictures we brought to the lanterns, make a wish, and let them go. This should be personal you guys.”

Brook also had two pictures but she carried on with a smile like she always did. The four of you, (Stavo wasn't allowed off the base this late) built and lit and everyone mounted their photos to their lanterns. Audrey looked at the back lit picture and kissed it one last time.

_ “I’m sorry I wasn't there for you.”  _ She thought.  _ “I'm sorry no one believed you. I’m sorry you were put into this mess because of me. Hope things are better for you were you are.” _

_ “I miss you Rach.” _

She was brought out of her thoughts again this time when a soft tissue touched her cheek. “Deep breaths Audrey. You made it right for her in the end.”

She cried into Emma’s shoulder. “She didn't have to die. None of them had to die. If I hadn't-”

“Audrey don't.” Now Brooke was on her. “We talked about this. You were only like,15. You couldn't have known any of this was going to happen at the time. We don't blame you. None of the people in these pictures blame you.” She was crushed in a hug as the tears kept falling. “Please forgive yourself.”

Noah joined in and put his hand on her head. “Rachael wouldn't want you feeling like this.”

By the end of it everyone cried as they remembered their lost friends. The lanterns were released and they all held each other as they floated away.

Brooke broke the party up saying everyone needed to get back to the hotel and go straight to sleep. “And I want only happy tears tomorrow.”

~~~

Preparations started after a short breakfast and Stinger’s zit cream came in handy on multiple faces. With the wedding colors being navy blue, white, and coral, and everyone had alternating colors with only Brooke in white “because every Cosmo girl knows only the bride should be in white on a day like today.”

Audrey took and sent pictures to send to her Alabrast friends and mom and dad. At the same time she passed on messages of congrats and hellos to the bridal party. As the wedding got underway and everyone made their entrances and took their spots, Audrey was happy to sit back and watch her friends commit to each other. Stavo’s vows were short but when you are a man of few words you know how to make them matter. Brooke’s was factual and to the point stating that even though he started out as a booty call she realized her feelings for him. “You were by my side from the very beginning even when I didn't want you to be. Now I get to return the favor.”

As the rings were exchanged Noah tapped her on the shoulder and Audrey found his face right next to her’s. “If we're still single at 35 you wanna get married?”

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away as the newlyweds shared their first kiss as husband and wife. “I’ll think about it. Though Audrey Foster doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.”

“I could be Noah Jensen too.” He whispered as they exited. “Honestly the fact society dictates that women have to take the man’s last name is stupid and I for one would love to break that stereotype.”

They changed venues and earlier Audrey had asked Stinger to give her some inspiration for a short speech that Brooke wanted her to give. She spent most of the day reading poems and short works that Antonia had on hand to send her. Audrey wondered how some of them never made it to publication.

To buy her time, Emma went first talking about how they became friends in middle school and quite literally went through hell together. “We know you're both fighters and now you have someone on your team forever.”

Noah followed reminiscing on the first interaction he had with both people and how he still had yet to get over the facts Stavo brought up about the Bedlam discussion. “Just so you know it still keeps me up at night after all these years.”

Stavo just laughed and raised his glass. “I have a habit of doing that to people.” Innuendos aside Audrey was proud of how close they became. Especially after their graphic novel (and the 4 book series that followed) became moderately popular.

Finally it was her turn. She had everything she wanted to say written on 2 flashcards and when she took the mic she did her best to focus. “Well, to start off I want you both know that I have ended up liking you much more than I originally planned. Our friendships were nothing short of rocky in the beginning but those days are behind us and I am grateful that you saw past by punk brat attitudes and and literal destruction of person property and let me tag along on this wonderful journey you two have been on.” She was crying again but as promised it was happy tears. “You two are some of the strongest people I know and I wish you the world.”

The rest of the night was a party that just barely managed to avoid turning into a fiasco. “What can I say,” Stavo joked as he and Brooke got ready to go. “Navy boys like to party.”

~~~

The gang had two days to wind down and get ready to go home. The day the Acostas were to leave, the gang had one last breakfast together.

“This might be our last time all together till the holidays.” Charlotte realized as she sipped at her (3rd) mimosa. “How much time does everyone have left?”

She was right. Noah was in New Hampshire which was only about a 3 hour drive from Lakewood but he had to go back to do the podcast stuff he needed to finish. Brooke would be in LA or here in Oceanside which was the other side of the country and transferring her fashion line out with her. Even Emma was in New York for school and she and Brianna were pushing their luck to be out this long.

Only Audrey was still in Lakewood and she was in no rush to go back. Her next gig wasn't for another 2 weeks and school was still out for the summer so the students didn't need her and even if they did there was email.

“I think since I'm so close I’m gonna go see my mom.” She was still in Arizona with her cancer treatments and what not. “I looked it up and it's only about 5 hours from here.”

As expected there was some protest about her still traveling around by herself but she really hadn't seen her mom in months. After helping the last of the group get to the airport to catch their flights she started on her 5 hour trip to Glendale AZ.

The ride itself wasn’t too bad. The latter portion of the empty road was filled by a facetime call from Carnelian showing off his camera equipment. “I’m more on the cinematography side with short films or photo series though. I need to feel the story being told- Fefe get down from there!” Car’s sudden increase in volume almost caused Audrey to swerve.

“Who’s Fefe?”

“Some asshole cat Raf found last Christmas and now he like to destroy my apartment.”

An orange tabby introduced as Frederico (Fefe for short) was held up to the screen and he screamed his greeting before clawing at Car and being dropped much to Audrey's horror. “You can drop cats. Don't worry.”

By the end of the conversation Raphael came home (apparently the two were a thing and they lived together) and she and Car exchanged 3 portfolios each. “Like I said,” Audrey warned as she entered the city of Glendale and she sent a text to her mom letting her know how close she was. “I work with landscapes and rarely people.”

“No worries. Oh and a disclaimer for mine, don't tell Stinger I sent it to you.” Before she could ask why Raphael called him for dinner and they both said their goodbyes.

After making sure she got the files she decided that it would have to be dealt with later. For now her focus was on her mom who was waiting for her in the driveway.

~~~

“So you meant to tell me that you had a whole girl here and you didn't let me meet her?” Wisica sat on Stinger’s couch going through Audrey’s Insta which was leaked courtesy of Cole. “Look at those eyes.”

“You know exactly why I didn't let her meet you.” Stinger said smacking her feet off the table. “But she did meet Cloyd.”

Wis scrunched up her face. “How was he?”

“Charming as always.” she handed Wis a beer and turned her attention to the laptop on the floor next to her.

“Well I was always the better lover anyway.”

“Since I haven't slept with him I’ll take your word for it.” Stinger turned her attention back to her laptop and the numerous half completed writing projects she had open. Her publicly agent Ravinder Choti suggested a book of short stories and poems and now she was struggling to come up with material to send in for review.

After some time of watching her struggle, Wisica leaned over and began playing with Antonia's hair. “Why don't you use some of those little writing prompts you see all over tumblr?”

“Why don't you go fix my 4 wheeler like you said you would?”

Wis ignored her sass and placed a kiss at the base of her neck. “We both know that you know how to fix that thing so what did you really invite me here for? You need a dose of inspiration?”

Antonia and Wisica had a very interesting history together and it mostly consisted of one or both of them in the nude. Granted it did wonders for her creative flow but Wis was not the kind of girl you could be with just once. No matter how casual the relationship she was nothing short of an addiction and right now Antonia didn’t have time for another “dose”.

But that didn't mean it wasn’t tempting. She leaned back and looked up at hazel eyes. “You're bad for my health, you know that?”

Wis pulled back in fake offence. “Lies. Blasphemy even. 15 minutes with me counts as an hour of cardio.” Whatever alone time they were about to have was ruined as her skype app began to ring. The faint outline of Audrey could be seen behind the name Shutterbug and Wis jumped to answer. “Speak of the devil! Hey Audrey you don't know me but I would love to know you, my name is Wisica and you already met my brother Cloyd but the next time you are in Alabrast you should let me take you out for a good time.”

The two struggled while Audrey watched wide eyed. “Should I call back later?”

Wis said no but Stinger said yes. When she finally had Wis subdued and under her Stinger finally greeted Audrey out of breath. “Hey.”

“Hi.” From where she was sitting Audrey could see Singer in Wisica’s lap but what she couldn't see was that she had Wis’s hands pinned to the floor. “You sure I’m not interrupting?”

“Not at all, as crazy as this looks, it's pretty normal.” she did her best to hide a jump as Wis slipped out of her grip and began pinching at her. “So what’s new with you?”

“Not much. Did Car tell you I came out to Arizona?” she pretended not to notice as Antonia jumped again.

“I actually haven’t seen him in like 3 days. He’s down in SF for a teaching conference. So what’s in Arizona?”

“Well my mom is out here and I was so close I wanted to see her.” Stinger elbowed Wis in the gut and left to go sit at the table. 

“That's nice. What's she like?” she was always interested interested in other people's families.

Audrey looked to be in a living room area and the screen tilted away as she thought. “Well she's hard to describe.” She shrugged.

“Well tell us 5 things about her in 60 seconds?” Stinger offered as she gave Herbert some sugar water. “It's a trick I use when I don't know enough about characters.”

“Ok, umm, one, she's a painter. She used to use it as part of her therapy after chemo and now she sells them. Two, she is the only person who can call me by just my middle name and not be severely injured. Three, she was the first person I told I was probably into girls.” Audrey racked her brain for more. “This is harder than it sounded. Where am I?”

“Four.” Wis called from the couch.

“Ok four, uhh when she went into remission she backpacked across northern Europe following some ancestry lines. Shit! I don't have anything for five.” Stinger watched laughing as she bounced around trying to think. “Umm, uhh, she taught me how to play baseball and broke someone's window and blamed it on me.”

The laughing couldn't stop after that. “She sounds like fun.”

“She is one of a kind I'll say that for sure. I'd introduce you to her but she just went to the store. But here.” she pulled a photo off from above the fireplace and it was a dark haired woman sitting on a swing holding a tiny bundle of blankets with the biggest smile. “This was a few weeks after I was born.”

Wis came over and leaned on Antonia. “Awe she's pretty. Hey when are you coming back to Alabrast?”

Stinger pushed her off again. “Audrey this is literally the personification of thirsty. When you come back don't be afraid to mace her. It will not be safe.”

Wis ignored her. “Don't listen to her, we should be friends Audrey. I'm gonna steal your number from Sting's phone and text you later!” A rough kiss was pressed to Antonia's temple and Wis ran out the door.

Her opening the door let Tinker, Taylor, and Bobble in and that securred her escape and Bobble noticing Audrey in the computer made it impossible for Stinger to leave and chase after her so all Stinger could do was curse repeatedly.

“Well she seems fun.” Audrey stifled a laugh when Stinger cut her a look.

“When are you coming to see your fur daughter? She's out of control.” to help prove her point Bobble barked and tried to lick the computer screen. “I'm gonna file for child support.”

They both laughed as the dog struggle some more. “So is your place always a madhouse?”

Stinger put Bobble on the ground and readjusted her screen. “Not really. If it's just me and the animals it's pretty quiet.” She paused as the huskies began growling at each other. “Umm absolutely not. Take that shit outside.”

“Yes, perfect serenity.” Audrey joked when Stinger sat back down after letting the dogs out.

“Hush you.”

Audrey wandered into a kitchen area and grabbed a drink. “But anyway, what are you up to? Any new projects?” 

“You got spies on me?”

“Me?” She feigned innocence. “Never. Besides, Cole lacks the stealth required.”

Antonia stretched and began playing with her hair. “True. Well I'm supposed to be working on a collection of short stories and poems that Choti wants to have published by the end of the year. I keep telling her I ain't no Rupi Kaur but she is insistent.”

“Have you met Rupi?”

“Only in my dreams. I don't like to leave the farm for too long so we tend to miss each other.” The closest the pair had gotten to meeting was during a press conference for the last book of  _ The Alabrast Letters  _ and both women were within 2 blocks of each other while in New York City.

“Well better luck next time.” Now Audrey was in what must have been her room and the phone was put down and Stinger could see little glow in the dark stars. “Is there a theme you're going for?”

There was a clicking of keys in the background. “Not really. Or not yet.”

Audrey picked up the phone again. “Ok. Well you remember when your computer was hacked?”

It was a few years ago and the person turned out to be a crazy fan who leaked some incomplete stories. “What about it if I do?”

“Well I read some of the things that got shared, sorry by the way, and there was a story a lot of people liked. It had no title but it was something about two consorts to a french king. I'm sure there are fans that would like to know how that story ended.”

She remembered that story. She did manage to complete it to help Carnelian with his cinematic horizons class and it was also how she became one of his go to film subjects. She could possibly revisit it. “I might have it somewhere but I can't promise it will end the way people hoped.”

“Oh my god, I'm gonna send you some stuff. People began writing their own endings to some if the incomplete stories and there was a blog for it.”

By the end of the night Antonia found herself reading fanworks and revisiting old writing she never expected to see again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There is a comedy of sorts when living in a small town. It is a constant maze of eggshells and dances with tricks you have to do in order to fit in. When you find yourself being of other persuasions the dances become all the more intricate as you try to hide that little fact from others and sometimes even yourself. 
> 
> Alabrast is like that.
> 
> Sort of.
> 
> We all have our secrets that we wouldn’t dare tell a living soul. I have more skeletons than closet space at the moment. But I can say that it's always interesting when you find out that the (incredible) one night stand from 4 towns over is actually the local mechanic and it is a rude awakening when after a few drinks too many your ghosts turn into lovers.

§§§§§§§§§§

“Bethy? You hungry yet?” Audrey's mom called from the kitchen. She had just hung up with Antonia and it would be weird to call her back just to be like _“Hey! This is my mom. Ok good night.”_ so instead she entered the kitchen to see what her mom was cooking.

“If I see even a sprout of kale I am getting into my car and leaving right now.”

Her mom laughed. It was hard to believe there was a time Audrey thought she would never hear that laugh again. “Well if that’s the case little Missy you better come in with your eyes closed or your car keys in hand.”

Unfortunately there was kale but that was only for her mom's smoothies so Audrey was at no risk of consuming it. “So for dinner we can have salmon or chicken. What are you thinking?”

“Marinades?”

“Spicy citrus. With a side of rice with roasted carrots and asparagus.”

Audrey thought about it. “One of each because we are going to want one or the other as soon as we get halfway done with it.”

Audrey and Wren were alike in more ways than one could count. They had the same dark hair (even though Audrey's was blonde now) that had been cut short during the cancer treatments but now was that way because they realized it was it was easier to maintain. They shared a love for the outdoors and art in their respective forms and Wren even took Audrey to her first Pride in LA. Audrey inherited her mother’s height and artistic abilities but for the most part she had her father’s personality. Where Wren was outgoing and tried to make friends with almost anyone. Audrey (and Howard) were more reserved choosing their company a bit more carefully. She did however have sporadic moments where it was 100% terribly planned and people would laugh and say that it was just proof she was Wren's daughter.

Dinner went as expected with the pair sampling off of each other’s plates and eventually switching them entirely. “So when were you planning to head back?”

“Three days this time.” she said finishing off the chicken her mother had had. “Are you coming up our way for Hanukkah?”

Wren thought about it for a moment. “Maybe. I heard your father left you the house and moved into a little apartment. How has that been working out?”

Howard Jensen had decided to downsize and live in an apartment closer to the church he still preached in. He decided that since his house was already paid for there was no reason to sell it and he passed the deed to his daughter with instruction to take care of it and visit him often. Both of which Audrey has managed to do.  “I am keeping the place moderately clean and the house is full of kids like you always wanted.”

“What? I’m a grandmother and you never told me?” Audrey laughed and began filling her mom in on the kids that for the most part called her living room home.

Though their time together was short the three days were well spent. Wren showed Audrey around Glendale and took her for a root touch up before sending her off back to Lakewood. “Don't want your father thinking that I let you be a woodland nymph.” she said tossing some extra snacks into her daughter’s trunk.

“Thanks mom.” She said struggling to close it.

“And call me whenever you cross state lines.”

“Ok mom.”

“And don't stop at any crazy gas stations after dark.”

“Got it mom.” she finally slammed the trunk shut and hugged her mother.

“Skype me when you get home for good ok?”

“Yes mom. I gotta go now.” Audrey slowly made her way out of the driveway as her mother called out more tips and requests. Just before finally going she got out of the car to hug her one more time.

“Love you Bethy. Get home safe and hug your Papa for me.”

“I'll see you at Hanukkah?”

“If I can I will.”

As Audrey drove off she wished she could frame the sight of her mom in the rear view mirror smiling and waving. _“Till next time mom.”_

It took 3 days and what felt like 12 check-ins per day but Audrey finally made it back to Lakewood. It felt good to step into her own house and drop her bags before plopping unceremoniously onto the couch. After a few minutes she began calling friends and family to let them know she was safely home.

 **_From Cole:_ ** Pics or it didn’t happen.

She chuckled and compiled sending a [ halfhearted selfie ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/322148179578542172/) from her spot on the couch.

 **_From Cole:_ ** Thx for the new lockscreen (⊙‿⊙✿)

 **_From Stinger:_ ** Glad to see you made it home safe.

 **_From Audrey:_ ** How the heck did you make that emoji?

 **_From Cole:_ ** I’ll drop the link.

 **_From Cole:_ ** If you give me an incentive (￣。￣)

 **_From Stinger:_ ** Dude!! No creeping in the main chat.

 **_From Stinger:_ ** Do that shit on your own time.

She laughed as the two quarreled back and forth and took a short face time call from Brooke and Stavo (Really Stavo’s legs in the background). She decided to post the selfie on insta to confirm her arrival.

“@audybethJ: home sweet holy shit I am tired.”

After lounging for a bit more she flipped a coin to see if she was going to unpack now or later. Now won.

It took a load of laundry and some light dusting in her room before she deemed herself ready for bed. Before finally drifting off  she checked her schedule for the next day and it was still empty for now.

“Good cus I am not ready to do anything.”

~~~

Antonia looked at the manuscript for the last time before shoving it in it’s envelope and putting the stamps on. “I’m glad you got something done for the editors to look over for now.” Choti said through video chat.

“Well something is better than nothing. Are you gonna stay on as I take it to the post office too?” Stinger asked tossing ice to the dogs.

“I have to make sure you don't get distracted on the way there.”

“God are you my publicist or my mom?” She joked hopping into her truck. The thermometer read 102 and she wanted to die. She hated the August heat.

“बहुत सुंदर दोनों।.” she laughed. “And I expect a mother’s day gift after all you’ve put me through.” _(Pretty much both.)_

“ठीक है मामा.” she joked. _(Ok mama.)_

She watched as Choti’s face contorted. "मैं तुम्हें अपनी भाषा सिखाता हूं और तुम इसका इस्तेमाल मुझे मजाक उड़ाने के लिए करते हो।" _("I teach you my language and you use it to mock me.")_

Stinger cackled at the deadpan tone she was reprimanded in. It was a short ride to the post office and Choti hung on the line until Jaime processed everything and showed proof that it was going out on the next truck. “See Honey, it wasn’t so bad.”

Choti was right but that didn’t stop Stinger from childishly mocking her PA. “Alright I’ve done you're bidding. Am I free now?”

“हाँ.” she rolled her eyes. Go get ice for your beasts.” _(yes.)_

After a harrowing 2 hours the call finally ended and she decided to swing by Cole’s store to get ice. Not because she was told too but because the huskies are completely unbearable in this heat.

“Knock knock bitch.” she called out letting herself in. “I need 4 bags of ice.”

Cole didn’t even bother looking up from his phone. “And I need a dick appointment but every top within 50 miles is spoken for.”

“Well can’t help you there bud.”

He let out a dramatic sigh and rung her up. “$12. But $10 if you give me a kiss.”

He gave her a wink but she slapped $20 on the counter. “Keep the change.”

“You too?!” he came around the corner to help her take the ice out. “This heatwave has dried up the rivers of my youthful energy and made my soul a barren land.”

She carried the ice to the truck to the tune of him wailing that nobody loved him anymore. “Call Wis. I’m sure she has nothing and no one better to do.”

He came and leaned against the door with Dillard not too far behind but just inside enough to enjoy the ac. “You know she’ll only tap me if I come with the promise that she can tap you too.”

Dammit Wis. She rounded to look at Cole and fixed him with a look as she grabbed the remaining ice. “When did we become a 2 for 1 McFuckit meal?”

“Since Carnelian stopped hanging out with us.” he said pouting.

Stinger shook her head. “Are all bottoms this annoying or are you just special?”

He smiled and batted his eyes. “Well my mommy thinks I'm special.”

Stinger looked at the time. If she didn't get home soon the ice was gonna melt and the dogs are gonna tear up everything in their path. “If that woman shows up at my house you are picking your brothers up from practice for 2 weeks.”

She made her way to pull out of the lot but he called after her. “So is that a yes?”

“Wanna make it a month?”

_“There is a comedy of sorts when living in a small town. It is a constant maze of eggshells and dances with tricks you have to do in order to fit in. When you find yourself being of other persuasions the dances become all the more intricate as you try to hide that little fact from others and sometimes even yourself._

_Alabrast is like that._

_Sort of._

_We all have our secrets that we wouldn’t dare tell a living soul. I have more skeletons than closet space at the moment. But I can say that it's always interesting when you find out that the (incredible) one night stand from 4 towns over is actually the local mechanic and it is a rude awakening when after a few drinks too many your ghosts turn into lovers._

_Being in a small town sucks. Being queer in a small town sucks. But, being queer in a small town that has others just like you doesn’t suck as bad.”_

When Stinger did finally make it home the dogs were playing in the lake and that thankfully gave her enough time to fill the kiddie pool with ice water and call them back to enjoy it closer to the house. She really didn't need another worm incident.

As evening fell she finished up some orders that were to be taken in to town for the market and she tried to focus on some stories she needed to finish. Audrey had been gone for a little over a month and she was a nice addition to the quiet days with her face time calls or random texts. They kept each other up to date on their own projects and offered tips or critiques in return.

“I keep telling you Audrey, the most I know about photography comes from being a subject. Car is the one you should ask.”

“I know. I ask him when I need a professional point of view but I like to get a second opinion.” Audrey had sent over some digitals from a wedding a few weeks back and asked Stinger to pick her favorites that she was going to present to the newlyweds.

They were all very well taken shots and she found it hard to narrow them down. “You have a great talent in playing with focal points. I really like the one where you took the picture from behind the cake making them look like the toppers.”

“That one is actually Photoshop. But thank you. We did some follow up shots the next day and those came out pretty nice too.” she went on to tell Stinger how the couple wandered the woods looking for interesting places to pose and it was pure luck she was able to call some of the photo club kids to help lug things around.

“Sounds like the reason I don't do anything extra for weddings if I don't have too.”

“It pays the bills. That and our town is small enough so that the minimum wage is an actual living wage here. I also co-manage the comic store I worked in as a kid.”

“Sounds nice.”

Since both women were working on different projects a silence fell between them punctuated by animal sounds ever so often.

“Hey,” Audrey broke the silence first. “Maybe the next time I’m in Alabrast I can shoot you.”

There was a beat before Stinger smiled “We talkin’ sniper or point blank?”

Several emotions crossed her face before she settled on mild irritation. “Your sense of humor is terrible.”

“I literally have a sticker in my workroom that says ‘Young, Bi, & Ready to Die’ You should just expect this by now.”

“100% unforgivable. But I’m serious, would you let me photograph you? I know you're not the biggest fan of having your picture taken but I won't put your name on it.”

The way Audrey had the camera angled only showed her from her nose up and everytime stinger got a glimpse of it she couldn't help but laugh to herself. “I don't like having my picture taken by paparazzi or crazy fans. But who knows? When do you plan to be our way again?”

She stretched and disappears from frame completely. “I don't know. Is there an invitation?” she teased

“Depends on if you're interested.”

“I would need details.”

“You’ll get them after your choice is made.”

There was a staring contest as neither one of them was going to back down. “I usually try to avoid flying across country if I don't have all of the information?”

She thought about it from what she often hears mentioned in Noah's podcasts she wouldn't either. “Fine. I want you to come with me to the Butterfly festival.”

All trace of apprehension in Audrey’s face was gone. “The Festival is a real thing?”

“Among other things. But you should really come see it for yourself Jensen. And it would be a good chance to meet more people from town and practice portraits.”

_It’s not weird to invite a new friend from the other side of the country to see one of the most beautiful natural events in the world._

“Besides Wis is dying to see you. And I mean that literally because if she asks me about you one more time I will have to kill her.”

Audrey pulled out a planner and flipped some pages. “Depending on the time frame I would have to get back to you. But believe me when I say that I am about to reread your books and annoy you with questions.”

The festival was always the last 2 weeks of September but in the book she said it was late fall. As she finished packaging items she answered some of Audrey's questions. “Yes the drawing is accurate. For the most part.” When she went to make dinner she remembered the time difference and told Audrey to go to bed. “Didn't you say you have to meet with clients tomorrow. Sleep Jensen. Now.”

She protested saying she craved knowledge and Stinger countered saying knowledge was no good if you are too tired to remember any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is  
> isyoumadbro.tumblr.com
> 
> Yell at me there or here.


End file.
